The Librarian
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Stiles is a spunky student who finds he's attracted to the new librarian in town, but the librarian has a few secrets.
1. The Books Dont Teach This

AN: This is for luvsbitca because she tortures me so with her imagery! I saw a picture of Tyler wearing his glasses and couldn't get it out of my head; this is what I came up with. I hope you like it!

Also I shot this out in a few hours, so if there are any problems etc let me know.

I don't own Teen Wolf.

Librarian

Stiles flicked his phone to silent, checked his sandwich was in a noiseless wrapper and made sure he had his iPod headphones in his bag. He slipped out of his jeep and made his way up the steps of Beacon Hills Town Library. The building was like a mini version of the White House, complete with pillars at the front. He ducked inside with his bag slung over his shoulder and edged around a glass case to peer through the window on the door.

Mrs Parson was his arch enemy, luckily for Stiles she was nowhere in sight. He opened the door a fraction and listened carefully, trying to pick up any hint of heels, the chain of her glasses or that silly cough she does when she spies him. Finding the coast clear he ventured a step inside. This time, smell. If the acrid sent of her perfume reached his delicate boy nose Stiles knew it was time to go the other way. All he identified was a pleasant aftershave. Perhaps Jackson was using the library. Stiles frowned and checked the window, perhaps pigs were flying. He chuckled at his own joke, letting the door slam closed and stepped onto the wooden floor.

'And there he is!' Mrs Parson's shrill voice cut through the dusty afternoon sunlight like nails on a blackboard.

'Mrs Parson. The woman of my dreams!' Stiles said turning to her with an open arm. 'I had a dream about you last night; you frightened the bogeyman from under my bed.'

'I'll be having a word with your father about your cheek young man!' Mrs Parson snapped.

'Left or right?' Stiles asked, unable to resist. He bit his lip when he realised his words had come out once again. Damn mouth to brain filter.

'Mr Stilinski. Unless you want to be banned from this institution again then I'll ask you to hold your tongue.' Mrs Parson snapped. Stiles tried his best not to roll his eyes, managed to stop them as they reached the ceiling and dropped them back to look at her busy curtain dress.

'Actually technically I'm still banned but I'll be fined if I don't return this book and I really need…' She cut him off mid sentence. She usually did that. Sometime Stiles liked to try to cut her off to let her know how cut he felt when she did that to him but he never seemed to get the chance. One day…you just wait.

'Silence. You're disturbing my library.' She snapped pinching the bridge of her nose. 'You will be glad to hear that I'm retiring at the end of next week, and I'm showing my replacement the ropes.' She said.

'You're being replaced. I thought you lived here?' Stiles said looking around as if a bed and her vanity table would pop up. Mrs Parson liked to cake on the war paint. He wondered what she really looked like.

'There will be new young blood here in this library but I intend to make sure my books are cared for with the upmost attention.' She said bitterly.

Stiles wasn't listening. He was picturing a tight skirt stretched over pert buttocks, delicious stockings and boobs bursting out of a blouse.

'This is Derek Hale.' Mrs Parson said. Her nose was screwed up like there was a foul smell in the room. Stiles looked in the direction of her scorn, glad he had company for the day.

In his mind boob librarian was begging and screaming for him to pull her back but Stiles was too busy replacing big boobs with tight pecs, soft belly with washboard abs and a round bum with…well a round bum. He was tall, stubbly, wore dark rimmed glasses and had shoulders to die for. His blue tie was loose, his top button was open, and the bottom of his tie brushed his silver belt buckle. He was sex on legs. He was to die for. He was going to fuck Stiles silly – providing he agreed of course. Stiles was sure he could make Derek agree, if the way Derek was looking at him was any indication.

'Mr Hale, this is one of the most troublesome young men I have ever come across. Do not let him into this library if you can help it.' She said. Derek was too busy looking Stiles up and down to pay any attention to the crazy old bat.

'He looks harmless enough to me.' Derek spoke. Stiles quivered. He had a voice like melted chocolate. Also, he was allowing him into the library without protest. Man was clearly a genius and a god all rolled into one lickable package.

She made a disbelieving noise and shook her head muttering about the youth of today. Stiles smiled at Derek, Derek smiled back at Stiles. 'Go away.' She snapped at Stiles, turning back to Derek. Stiles stuck his tongue out behind her back. He caught a slight curl in Derek's lips before he turned away and headed to his favourite section – mythological.

Stiles made his way to his table, snatching the books he needed. He settled down and flipped to where he had left off last time. Normally Stiles made good progress during his studies but today he was distracted. His table was a poor one, he couldn't see the desk. This wasn't usually a problem, but from now on Stiles needed a better view than the town park where innocent moms with low tops had no idea of the view Stiles really had. Stiles needed Derek Hale.

X-X-X

Derek loved his new post. He was buried in books, surrounded by them. Books didn't chitter to him, didn't tell him to find someone to settle down with. Books didn't try to rule his life. He was busy categorizing when the door opened. It was Stiles. Derek had found out that Stiles was studying online while he worked a nightshift at a local supermarket. He spent most of his days in the library with a laptop or a book open working his way through his course material. Derek had yet to find out what he was studying but he figured it had something to do with supernatural. During his time here Derek had noticed Stiles buried in the mythology section. He chuckled to himself, all Stiles had to do was ask.

He stepped out from behind the desk and nodded to the young man, trying not to stare as Stiles sat at his table and tugged his books out. He was updating a catalogue with new arrivals when he heard the tell-tale sound of Stiles trying to unwrap his lunch. Derek left him to eat, he always cleaned up after himself and Derek had found no damage to the books Stiles used, scenting them carefully, and not just for stay food.

Hours later Derek checked his watch and made his way over towards where Stiles was tapping his pen against his notebook.

'Werewolves.' Derek said conversationally making Stiles jump.

'Uh, yeah.' Stiles said licking his lips.

'That part of your course?' Derek wondered aloud looking at the passage Stiles was reading.

'Mythological beasts.' Stiles nodded. 'Yes, that's a big section of what I'm looking at. The myths and legends surrounding them.' Stiles explained. There were pages of notes. Derek wondered what course exactly Stiles was doing. He intended to ask.

Derek snorted softly. Stiles looked at him and Derek shuffled, fixing his glasses.

'We're actually closed.' Derek said.

'Oh, I didn't realise.' Stiles said standing up and grabbing his things, stuffing his books into his bag. 'Can I check this out?' He asked pushing a book towards Derek. 'I'm in the middle of something I really need to keep at…'

'Yeah sure, I ah…just logged off the computer.' Derek said.

'Oh…well I'll just…' Stiles wen to replace it.

'Coffee. Would you like coffee?' Derek asked out of the blue. Stiles opened his mouth and closed it again.

'Are you asking me out?' He asked with a smile.

'I know it was stupid. It won't happen again I-' Derek stated but was shocked to feel lips.

Stiles cut him off with a kiss. At first it was just a press of lips but Stiles stepped closer his teeth nipping at Derek's bottom lip while his fingers tugged the short hairs on the back of Derek's neck. Derek opened his mouth to protest but Stiles was there, licking into Derek's mouth. Derek moved his tongue tentatively, touching it gently against Stiles. He let Stiles take control; he seemed to know what he was doing. Derek settled for putting his hands on Stiles's waist.

Stiles pulled away and kissed down Derek's jaw, grinding their hips together. Derek gasped, he'd never felt anything like it. The feeling of Stiles cock pressing against his own had his knees almost buckling. 'Yes.' He moaned thrusting back. Stiles hands dropped to Derek's ass, pulling him close and holding him there.

Stiles hands drifted around to the front of Derek's pants, fingers working on his belt and buttons. Derek's hands grabbed Stiles wrists. 'I've…I ah never-I'm a virgin.' Derek spluttered.

'You are?' Stiles asked, pausing for a second before going back to Derek's zip. 'Do you want me to stop?' He asked.

'Well…no.' Derek admitted.

'Well relax and I promise you'll never look at a library the same way again!' Stiles said kissing Derek again as he slipped his hands inside Derek's shorts.

Derek groaned. He'd never been touched by anyone but himself, it felt amazing. Stiles fingers worked over his skin cleverly, twisting and turning just right. Before he knew what was happening Stiles was on his knees sucking the head of Derek's cock into his mouth. Derek let out a loud gasp as Stiles tongue and lips kissed down the shaft, stopping to push his pants down his legs so he could suckle on his balls.

Derek put a hand over the back of Stiles head, fingers digging into his scalp. He moaned loudly when Stiles pulled back and sucked half of Derek's cock down his throat.

'Fuck! Stiles I'm going to…'

Stiles pulled off with a whine from Derek and smiled up at him, gripping the base with his fingers. 'I have plans for this.' Stiles grinned. 'Take your clothes off.'

Derek's fingers trembled over his buttons as he struggled to open them while Stiles removed his shoes and socks. 'You're slow!' Stiles moaned grabbing Derek's tie and tugging him to the floor, kicking his sneakers off and wiggling out of his jeans while he kissed Derek on the mouth.

'You've done this before?' Derek asked.

'Multi-tasked?' Stiles asked. 'Of course.' He rolled the tie around his hand and tugged Derek close to his mouth, nipping and biting his lips as he loosened the blue material and tugged it over Derek's head, getting it caught on Derek's nose. They laughed for a second before Stiles kissed Derek again, pushing the white shirt over his shoulders. Stiles shrugged out of his shirt and tugged his t-shirt over his head.

'So you've never done anything?' Stiles asked throwing a leg over Derek's waist.

'I-no.' Derek blushed.

'No biggie. That's why I'm here. I'm going to take good care of you.' Stiles said with a cheeky grin.

'You sound like my dentist.' Derek muttered staring as Stiles's tongue made a path across his bottom lip.

Stiles laughed and leaned forward to kiss Derek. 'Who's you're dentist?' He asked.

'Mr Green.' Derek muttered.

'You have a crush on Mr Green because he's like…' Stiles started but Derek cut him off quickly. There was no way he had a crush on the ancient dentist.

'Shut up.' Derek snapped leaning forward to kiss Stiles. Stiles kissed him at the same time as he reached forward pulling his bag towards him and rifling through it. Derek watched curiously as Stiles pulled his hand back and flicked the lid, spilling some onto his fingers.

Derek's heart started to race. He'd never thought about this before, never thought too much about the logistics but he always expected that…

His cock gave a throb when he realised what he was seeing. Stiles had reached around behind himself. Derek could see his arm moving, could hear the slick sounds, and Stiles moaning. Derek could hear Stiles moaning as he prepped himself. Derek wanted to see, longed to watch what was happening. 'I want to see.' He told Stiles.

'Tell you what; you can see next time, when you do it.' Stiles promised pulling his fingers free and rubbing the excess lube on Derek's cock before reaching for a condom. Stiles crawled backwards and eased the condom over Derek's length, giving it a few tugs adding more lube before easing himself down slowly.

'Fuck!' Derek gasped out, his eyes almost rolling in his head as Stiles raised and lowered his hips until his bum was seated snugly against Derek's hips.

'How does that feel?' Stiles whispered.

'Like you've got two minutes until I come.' Derek admitted. Stiles chuckled, leaning forward again to kiss him.

'Just relax.' Stiles whispered starting to move his hips in tiny circles. Derek's hands were on his thighs, thumbs rubbing in circles. Stiles ran his hands down Derek's chest, pinching his nipples as he bounced on Derek's cock, rolling harder and harder.

'Fuck!' Derek moaned as Stiles wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it in time with their movements. 'That feels so good.'

Derek could feel it building in his toes, working its way up his legs and coiling in his balls. He watched Stiles's hand jerking himself as Derek pushed against him. 'Stiles I'm gonna come!' Derek said his fingers curling on Stiles's skin. His claws almost slipped out, he could see his nails changing but he worked it away.

'Yeah, that's the plan.' Stiles said clenching around Derek, his hips rocking hard as he came, coating his fingers and Derek's belly with his come. Derek called out loudly as he joined Stiles. He kept his eyes closed, fighting his wolf back. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't share this with his wolf, but he didn't think Stiles would take kindly to green eyes flashing blue.

He couldn't help but watch as Stiles licked his fingers clean, kissing Derek before easing himself off Derek's softening length and licking Derek's belly clean. He disposed of the condom in a pile of tissues, and settled on the floor beside Derek.

'Staying late to study when Mrs Parson was here was never as good as this.' Stiles said, using Derek as a pillow.

'I hope not or I'll start thinking you're whoring yourself out to every librarian you see.' Derek muttered running his hand down Stiles's back. He wondered when they would do this again. He hoped it was soon.

'Never met one as hot as you.' Stiles grinned. 'So how about that coffee?'

Derek laughed and pulled him close for a kiss.


	2. Hold My Breath

I didn't expect to write more of this. In fact I was busy telling Omega696 this morning that I wasn't planning on continuing any other stories other than Rise Today, Going for Gold and Everlong, but they weren't in the mood for me today. Perhaps they will be now.

Anyway, just a quick warning. Some breathplay in this…

XXX

They went for dinner. Derek shifted uncomfortably as Stiles sprawled into his seat, his legs taking up more room beneath the table than is proper. Derek ordered a chicken salad with sparkling water, Stiles decided on chilli cheese fries and a beef and bird burger. He washed it down with several glasses of fizzy soda. They didn't talk much until Stiles was drooling over a toffee cheesecake and Derek had a coffee. With one sugar.

'That's your desert!' Stiles asked with a smirk. Derek looked into his coffee. Usually he took it black but he's spoiling himself this evening. He may be a werewolf but he still needed to watch his figure.

'Yes.' Derek said seriously, glaring as Stiles moaned indecently over a mouthful of cheesecake. He still can't believe that he's sitting here, having been seduced only hours ago. It wasn't that Derek was prudish; he'd just never gotten around to looking for sex. He'd almost lost his virginity twice before but…that was a thought for a different time. Stiles was still moaning over his cheesecake, washing it down with soda.

'Ok, dude I know you have the body of a god, I'm sure you can afford to indulge yourself.' Stiles pointed out holding a loaded forkful of cake at his face. Derek looked down at it; he could pick out the smell of cream cheese, vanilla and toffee. There was chocolate sauce too. It looked delicious but Derek only over indulges on a Sunday.

'I am. With one sugar cube.' Derek frowned pushing Stiles's hand away. He fixed his glasses and Stiles's attention was glued to them, his jaw slack. He licked his lips and must catch a taste of the cake. He snaps out of his thoughts. Derek's glad, he could pick out the scent of arousal catching his nose.

'We should have sex again.' Stiles said when Derek took a sip of his coffee. Derek chocked, the liquid catching in his throat. Stiles got up and slaps his back, rubbing it until Derek caught his breath. Derek eyed him nervously; he wasn't sure what Stiles would be up to next.

'Why?' Derek asked. He would like to have sex with Stiles again, a lot. The offhand comment makes Derek think that Stiles was imagining this was a onetime deal. His gut twists a little at the thought of not being with Stiles again.

'Because normally I like dinner before the sex so we should totally finish and go out to your car for more sex.' Stiles sat down. Derek glanced around them frantically, worried that someone would overhear what Stiles just said but everyone's happily eating their meals.

'We can't do it in the parking lot.' Derek hissed quietly. Stiles rolled his eyes and ate the last of his food, moaning like a porn star. Not that Derek knows what a porn star moaned like…

'We'll not.' Stiles said. His mouth is full. Derek wondered what it would feel like to fuck Stiles's mouth until he shut up. He wonders what a cock on his tongue feels like. He's eager to find out. 'We'll go to Hunters Point.' Stiles grinned.

Derek balks. There's a reason that Hunters Point is called Hunters Point. Werewolves used to be executed there by hunters. Derek thinks fast, remembers what Stiles regularly reads. 'We can't go there.' He said quickly. Stiles raised an eyebrow. He's seen Derek's reaction; it's too late to hide it. 'Um, apparently werewolves were executed there.'

Stiles's whole face lights up. 'Cool.' He whispered. It's not cool, but Derek can't make Stiles understand why it's not cool. He's managed to keep his family and his nature a secret since the hunters left years ago. He's worked hard to get where he is.

'It's not cool. It's barbaric.' He snapped rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. He wanted to go home, and take his stupid shirt off, take these stupid glasses that he doesn't need, off. That's a lie, he does need them. Not for seeing, his sight is more than perfect. He needed them to shield his eyes, so if they change or flash then the glasses hide that.

'You know werewolves aren't real dude.' Stiles teased easily. 'Ok, look we'll not go to Hunters Point. We'll go back to your place.' Stiles stretched his arms above his head and yawned. 'I bet your house smells like books.'

Derek doesn't know what's worse, having sex at Hunter's Point where his great grandfather was executed, or having sex in a house he shares with his sister and their uncle.

'I live with family.' Derek said quickly. He can't let them meet Stiles, not yet. He's not ready for that. Perhaps, maybe in a year or three he'll be ready for that but not now. 'Don't you have a home?'

'I live with my dad.' Stiles screws his nose up. Derek understands. Living with family sucked. Suddenly he realised that they're sitting here, two adult men, thinking of somewhere good to have sex. He chuckled to himself, licking his lips and draining the last of his coffee.

'I know a place in the woods.' Derek offered. Stiles raised an eyebrow and for a second he thinks Stiles will say no. Then he's standing dragging his wallet out. Derek pushes it away and pays their bill instead. He leads Stiles out to his car.

The drive is awkward. At least it is for Derek. Stiles chatters the whole way there, his hands helping the conversation along apparently. They stop, but Derek leaves the car running for a moment, just so there's something else to listen to other than his own heartbeat. Stiles reached over to kiss him, his hand hanging off the tie around Derek's neck.

He twists it so the knot is at the back of Derek's neck and tugs. Derek feels his breath being restricted slightly. Stiles seems satisfied though.

'Show me your cock Derek.' Stiles said his breath curling around Derek's ear. 'Take it out of your pants and jerk it for me.' Derek obeys immediately; his fingers fumbling with zipper and buttons until he has his half hard cock in his fingers. He stroked it slowly; unsure if this was what Stiles wanted. Stiles doesn't speak, just watches Derek. 'Do you want me to suck it?' Stiles asked.

'Oh god yes.' Derek said before he could stop himself. He wanted to see his dick silencing that mouth, wanted to know what skills Stiles has other than talking nonsense. Stiles shifted and ducked his head, one hand still on the tie at the back of Derek's neck. He sucked the head of Derek's dick into his mouth and tugged on the tie. For a second Derek panicked, his breath was restricted. Stiles loosened his grip and Derek took a gulp of air. Stiles took more of Derek's dick into his mouth, as his free hand played with Derek's balls.

The wet heat of Stiles's mouth is almost too much and Derek has to concentrate on holding his orgasm at bay when the tie is tightened again. Derek gasped for air that has no way to get to his lungs as Stiles's nose touched the skin at the base of Derek's dick. He pulled off with a gasp and loosened the tie.

'Do you want me to stop?' Stiles asked.

'No, please don't stop any of it.' Derek begged. Since when has he begged? He never thought he would like this, but the dominance Stiles had over him made Derek's dick throb with need.

'Good boy.' Stiles praised and he swallowed Derek down again. Derek was ridiculously happy at Stiles's complement. The cloth around his neck tightens again as Stiles makes a chocking noise around Derek's cock, pulling back to suck the head. He was keeping Derek's breath restricted longer each time.

Under his skin Derek can feel his wolf rolling to its back for Stiles. It's chosen its mate today and loves how his mate treats him. Stiles bounces his head on Derek's' dick, his hand pulling again. The lack of breath, the suction on his cock, it all feels amazing. He comes harder than he expects, and Stiles moaned as he swallowed it.

Stiles let go of Derek's tie and slumped into his own seat, his hand slipping into his jeans. Derek watches as he opens them and frees his cock. He can't help but lick his lips.

He looked to Stiles for guidance, and on Stiles's nod he's on his cock, sucking it into his mouth. He never sucked a cock before but he thinks of all the blowjob's he's watched in the middle of the night with his headphones tucked around his ears and his laptop on his knee in bed.

It's a strange feeling, a dick in his mouth. It's hard and smooth, and it tastes like nothing Derek can put a finger on, but it's familiar. Stiles is patient with him, making noises and whispering filthy but encouraging words. They fill the car, along with his breathy pants. Derek reached for Stiles hand and dragged it to the tie still around his neck. Stiles got the idea. He hooked his fingers into the material and reduced the slack, but he didn't cut off Derek's airways the way he did when he was sucking Derek off.

Derek twirled his tongue, licking and sucking Stiles hoping he's doing something right. He doesn't want to let Stiles down, he wants to impress him, wants Stiles to want more of this. He closed his eyes and took as much of Stiles in as he could before pulling back. Perhaps Stiles will let Derek practice on him in future…

Stiles's hips jerked under Derek's attention and he tensed up. Derek reckoned Stiles was about to come. Stiles yanked the tie and his hand was on his cock, holding Derek away from his treat. Derek whined, he was disappointed. He wanted Stiles to come in his mouth; instead Stiles's spunk was landing on his face and glasses.

'Fuck!' Stiles said, yanking Derek up to face him. Some dripped onto Derek's cheek and Stiles licked it up, cleaning Derek's face, even licking his glasses. Derek thought it was hot but he was still sorry he wasn't good enough to make Stiles come. He hid his disappointment behind a hot kiss. Stiles pulled away. 'You've never given a blowjob before?' Stiles asked softly.

'I know I'm sorry I wasn't good.' Derek whispered pulling away to his seat. He fixed his pants, tucking himself away.

'Hey I never said that. Derek, fuck if that's your first; I can't wait until your fiftieth for hundredth because fuck that was the best blowjob I've ever had.' Stiles said climbing awkwardly into Derek's lap.

Shockingly Stiles wasn't lying. 'Really?' Derek asked.

'Yes.' Stiles said as he loosened the tie and took it off. 'Hey your skin isn't bruised. I thought it would be.' Stiles kissed the skin there. Derek cursed his wolf healing.

'I'm hard to mark.' Derek said as Stiles's lips travel back to his mouth.

'I'll have to try harder next time.' Stiles promised. Derek's cock twitches at the thought of next time, at the thought of Stiles all over him, making him feel good.

'Well I have to clean my glasses. There's no way I can see out of them after your jizz was all over them.' Derek teases. Stiles laughs and kisses him again before taking a seat beside him.

Derek drove Stiles back to the library parking lot. Stiles kissed him and then he's gone, leaving Derek staring dumbly at one bright and one broken tail light.


	3. Tied Down

Hah! Looks like I found some sort of plot lurking among the filth. Who knew! Teehee anyways, on with it.

XXX

Derek arrived home around ten. Laura looked up from the book she was reading and took a sniff of the air. Derek ignored her, heading for the stairs.

'Baby brother get you ass in here.' She shouted. Derek growled and turned, walking to face his sister. 'Wow look at you. Baby's all grown up.' Laura crowed from her place on the couch. Derek ignored her and turned to his Uncle Peter.

'How was your day?' He asked kneeling by the man. Peter turned smiling eyes to him. Ever since the accident Peter had been a shell of a man, but bit by bit, day by day, Laura was devoting herself to caring for their Uncle. She refused to allow him to be put in any sort of care facility, instead caring for him at home.

'Good. Watched Desperate Housewives.' Peter slurred screwing his nose up. Derek sympathised. His uncle was hard to understand, it took time and patience. Speaking was hard for Peter but when he did he used his words wisely, for his entertainment.

'Laura, I thought you weren't going to make Uncle Peter watch shit on television.' Derek asked reaching out to help his uncle take his watch off. Peter smiled gratefully at Derek. Derek kissed the side of his head as he stood. Peter was healing slowly, almost at a normal rate. Laura was frightened of his healing process taking too much out of the wolf. Peter went to various therapies during the week, both physical and mental. Being trapped in a burning house while everyone around you was dying must have been horrific, but his uncle was coping well.

'He has a thing for Bree.' She defended. Peter shook his head. Derek chuckled.

'No he doesn't. Tomorrow let him watch something manlier, the new Conan perhaps. Or the old Conan. Or Thor so we can prepare for our Avengers movie!' Derek grinned. Peter's hand shook as he struggled to make a fist. Derek waited patiently, and delivered a gentle fist bump when Peter was ready.

'Derek walked on my own today.' Peter said. He said it quickly and Derek had to concentrate on the words. He couldn't hide his smile.

'Brilliant. You'll be coming into the forest with me soon.' Derek grinned. Peter grinned back, trying to wink.

'Oh don't be at it you two. Changing the subject so many times you think I'll forget. What Derek's trying to distract us from Uncle Pete, is the fact that he had sex tonight.' Laura said standing up to shove Derek's shoulder. Peter's shining eyes found Derek's embarrassed ones. He wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. He hated his sister sometimes.

'Mate?' Peter slurred softly. Derek sighed. A few years back Peter had spent almost thirty minutes forcing one sentence out.

'I want to meet your mate before I die.' Peter had said with an awkward grip of the hand. His words were slurred, one side of his mouth was barely working, but Derek understood.

The words haunted Derek. He wanted that too. Uncle Peter was convinced some nights that he would go to bed and never get back out, that his body would eventually break.

'Soon. I promise.' Derek said to his uncle. Peter nodded and tried his best to smile. Derek smiled enough for both of them.

'Uh, details!' Laura demanded tapping her toe on the floor. Derek turned to her with a smile. He already knew he'd won. Laura may be the Alpha of the family but Uncle Peter didn't stand for nonsense.

'A gentleman never tells.' Derek winked at Peter, kissed Laura's cheek and left for bed. Mildred the nurse was coming in as Derek headed up the stairs. He called goodnight and closed his bedroom door tight. He took his tie out of his pocket and breathed deeply, he could still smell the salty sweat from Stiles's fingers.

XXX

Derek loved books, history, old things. He was a sponge, eager to learn anything and everything that came his way. He initially wanted to work in the museum below the library but there were no openings. He had secured the librarian job easily, his father used to be Mayor and after the fire the town still felt like they owed the Hales. Derek hated to take advantage but he needed to be in that library.

There were several items in the museum downstairs that were very personal to the Hales, and it was up to Derek to somehow ensure their true nature was never discovered. He had come into the library with a plan but one young man had blown his plan right out of the water, the same young man who had Derek's wrists tied to the chair, one with his tie and the other with his belt, as he lapped at Derek's cock. When Stiles had appeared moments before closing time Derek was delighted. He hadn't seen Stiles in almost three days and had only received one bland email to say Stiles was busy, so he was a little apprehensive that Stiles had moved on.

'Your cock was forged by some sort of god.' Stiles muttered from between Derek's thighs. Derek would have responded but Stiles had taken one look at Derek's grey knitted sweater vest and rolled it into Derek's mouth to gag him. 'I could just do this, just lick it for hours. I wish I'd brought some cream with me, or soft chocolate, nutella…fuck I'm an idiot.' Stiles muttered, licking the head of Derek's cock again, while Stiles rubbed his crotch against Derek's leg. Derek squeezed his eyes shut. His wolf was begging him to rip the bonds, to tear the sweater and take what was his, take the boy for his own, take him to the pack and lock him in the safety they offered. Take him and never look back.

Derek took deep breaths, as much as he could with a mouthful of wool and gazed down at the boy that would be his mate, the boy just didn't know it yet. He begged his wolf have patience, because they would frighten the boy away, and that was enough to settle the wolfs itchy bones for now, to make him relax and enjoy his mates attention. 'And your balls…' Stiles went on mouthing at Derek's heavy sacks 'I want to…' He buried his nose there and breathed deep, and suddenly the wolf sprang from its resting place.

_He's scenting us._

Derek's eyes rolled, he could have come from just that one movement. That one breath, but he held back, bit into the wool, and forced himself to relax. His fingertips tingled with the need to flex his nails; his thighs ached with the want to thrust. 'You're just awesome…' Stiles ran his cheek up the side of Derek's cock, mouthing at the tip before looking into Derek's eyes with a smirk. 'And you're all mine.' He swallowed Derek's cock to the root then and Derek didn't know how he did it or what happened but he came down Stiles's throat, giving him everything he had. His arms ached with tension, his mouth dried from the wool; his thighs trembled from exertion of doing nothing.

Stiles pulled away and started to untie the bonds, tugging the vest from Derek's mouth as an afterthought and climbing into his lap to kiss him, tongue sweeping Derek's mouth, claiming everything. Derek had never felt so own, so controlled.

His life was organised, controlled, structured. Stiles had put a spanner in his system, well and truly stopping the perfectly oiled cogs from turning as Derek liked them to. Stiles had somehow managed to take over. Derek worked a hand into Stiles's jeans, and was shocked to find Stiles's cock spent, his fingers wet. Stiles pulled back and gave him a sheepish smile. 'I was humping your leg like a mad dog.' Stiles admitted. 'You do that to me.'

'Fuck.' Derek said lifting Stiles until he could nose at Stiles's wet boxers, easing them away and licking Stiles's come as best he could. Stiles whined every time Derek's tongue touched his sensitive cock but Derek didn't care, he was too busy taking what was his. Stiles would soon learn.

'I quit my job this afternoon.' Stiles said. Derek had followed Stiles home in his car on Stiles's instructions. Stiles was fiddling with the key trying to get it open.

'Why?' Derek asked as the door opened. The house smelled overwhelmingly of Stiles and his family. A dog trotted over to greet him, and Stiles scratched its ears. It paused when it noticed Derek, making a soft noise of greeting in its throat. Derek ignored it and it trotted away. It wouldn't do for Derek to growl back in greeting; Stiles would probably have a fit and run away. Derek didn't think he wouldn't give chase.

'My boss kept groping me and I put up with it because I needed the job but when I told him I may have a boyfriend yesterday he full on tried to fuck me.' Stiles rambled, unaware of the damage he was causing. This time Derek did growl, low in his chest. Stiles paused at the foot of the stairs and look back. 'Hey dude, don't worry, I made sure he wouldn't be trying it on with anyone for a few weeks.'

_Rip. Kill. Tear. _

The wolf begged Derek to take action, but Derek managed to hush him away for now. Stiles's dog whined pathetically in his throat and disappeared. 'Dude, you scared my big kick ass dog.' Stiles said putting hands on Derek's arms. Derek calmed immediately and couldn't prevent himself from tugging Stiles close and wrapping him in his arms. He wanted to keep Stiles safe, take him far away from this place.

'Mine.' He whispered softly, hoping Stiles didn't hear. If he did he didn't react, just wrapped his arms around Derek and rubbed his back until Derek relaxed.

'Come on, I really need to shower. We should go to the movies after.' Stiles said, turning and tugging Derek behind him. 'This is my room; you can hang out in here, or join me, or whatever.' Stiles said.

'If I join you I won't be able to go on a date with you.' Derek admitted. Stiles licked his lips and nodded.

'Ok, but don't let me find you humping my pillow when I get back or whatever.' Stiles teased. Derek looked at him sharply, but Stiles was grinning and making his way into the bathroom.

Derek looked around the room. Compared to his own it was a bomb site. There were clothes everywhere, old and fresh mixed together. A mini fridge held beer, soda and candy. There were movie posters on the walls. Derek chuckled at an A4 sized poster of Edward Cullen that Stiles had decorated with a pink glittery penis coming out of his head. Behind his computer were family pictures, Stiles as a child with parents and grandparents, newspaper clippings of news of his father's achievements as sheriff, a brochure for the museum below the library, and several postcards of different places.

Books littered the floor, apparently Stiles was studying more than werewolves and vampires. Mythology books, fairy tales and fables lay all around, some printed from Wikipedia and other websites, some books. There were notes and doodles all over the pages. Derek longed to boot up the laptop but he ignored it that would be too much of an invasion of privacy. He turned his attention to Stiles's DVD collection. Stiles would get on well with his Uncle; there were war movies and television programmes, ranging from Roman battles to more modern Iraq conflicts. There were, unsurprisingly, a range of DVD's relating to supernatural themes as well.

Stiles came into the room wearing just a towel, looking sheepish. 'I meant to take my clothes with me.' He said. 'I don't want you jumping me. I'm a shy virgin you see.' He teased. Derek laughed, and marvelled that Stiles was the only person outside of his uncle and his sister who had that power over him. Perhaps introducing Stiles to them wouldn't be so bad, but that could wait.

Stiles dropped his towel and Derek sucked in a breath, turning and gazing out the window. He could feel the tension in the room as Stiles slowly got dressed. He could feel Stiles's eyes on him. 'You know they're showing an old German movie about a werewolf…foreign language cinema on South Street. We could totally go there. Last time I went there were like three other people in the whole theatre, we could sit on the back row and I'll suck you off…again…'

Derek growled and in a flash had Stiles pinned against his bedroom door. Stiles smirked at him and Derek realised his mistake. He frowned, wondering what Stiles knew, wondering what Stiles was thinking. 'Movies it is.' Derek said softly. A disappointed look flashed across Stiles's face but Derek just smirked down at him. Derek may be new to this game, but he was a fast learner. He stepped back, fixed Stiles's shirt and guided him out of the room. It looked like it was going to be another long night.


	4. Meet The Family

The Library in town was attached to a museum. As a kid it was the only place Mrs Stilinski could convince her son to be quiet, so weekly visits to the museum were a must. For an average town Beacon Hills actually had quite a large collection of memories to share with the world. Stiles was sitting on the bench gazing at his moms favourite display. She always loved old clothes, was fascinated by them. She got friendly with the curator, Jackson's mom of all people, and Mrs Whittemore would let Stiles's mom examine the clothes closer when they were closed, as long as she was careful. Stiles were having trouble getting the memory out of his head. He also had trouble getting Derek out of his head.

Stiles had his fair share of sexual partners over the years but there was something about Derek that Stiles couldn't put a finger on. The man had the physic of a god but he was more vulnerable than a kitten sometimes. He wanted to protect Derek, at the same time as dirtying him up, but then there was the whole reaction to Stiles's old boss at the supermarket. Stiles could more than handle himself but Derek went all protective on his ass and finally the muscles on his body seemed to have a purpose other than to get Stiles hard in his pants.

Right now Derek was upstairs in the library, innocently doing whatever librarians did when Stiles wasn't around to harass them. They were going out again tonight, so Stiles had no need to be there, but he wanted to be close to Derek. He was also supposed to be finding a new job but so far all he had found was Jackson looking for an assistant, and Stiles would live on the street before that happened, and a piece of paper stuck to a window advertising the benefits of an escort agency. Perhaps a month ago, or three weeks ago before laying eyes on Derek Stiles would have considered it, he enjoyed sex as long as the guys weren't jerks he reckoned he'd be ok with it. Knowing Stiles's luck his first client would be Jackson, or someone like him.

He sighed and stood up, leaving the museum and taking the stairs two at a time to the library. Derek was busy standing with his head down but he had a smile on his face as Stiles approached. 'Hey babe.' Stiles said leaning over the counter to kiss Derek. He hoisted himself over it a little so his feet were dangling a foot or so off the ground to look at what Derek was doing. 'Why are you cataloguing the books?'

'It's a secret.' Derek said mysteriously with a smile on his face.

'So are you but I'm going to crack it.' Stiles grinned aiming for another kiss, this time on the cheek. Derek sighed as he turned his head at the last minute to catch Stiles on the lips. Stiles let out a surprised squeak before tangling his tongue with Derek's.

'You're not allowed to tell.' Derek said when Stiles pulled away. Stiles licked his lips slowly, and enjoyed the sight of Derek's eyes tracking his tongue.

'Boy scout promise.' Stiles said.

Derek snorted. 'You were never a boy scout.'

'I was so. They kicked me out after three weeks because I tied Jackson up and left him for the bears to eat.' Stiles said. Perhaps that was the reason Jackson hated him.

'Ok so Mrs Parson didn't know how to use a computer, so all the books in here, not on this thing.' Derek said glaring around the desk. Stiles gaped at him. 'Actually that's not true. It seems some of the books are on it, namely the ones you like to read and borrow. She's catalogued all the supernatural and mythology ones but everything else…'

'Why mine?' Stiles asked.

'She told me you were trouble and you were on your third ban warning.' Derek said leaning back in his chair. The grey shirt he was wearing stretched obscenely over his muscles and Stiles wanted to chew the material away so he could lick Derek. He refrained; chewing wasn't a glorious way to get naked. 'So now, I've got a load of work to do. I'll be doing overtime until I'm thirty!'

'I'll help.' Stiles offered. 'I need a job and I'm good with computers. I know this place like the back of my hand.'

Derek peered at him for long time before nodding and looking at the computer. 'That's not a bad idea. But we need ground rules.'

'I can stick to rules…during working hours.' Stiles grinned.

'And you'll have to dress better.' Derek said.

'Dress pants and sweater vests here I come.' Stiles said. He knew how good his ass looked in the charcoal pants he had at home, and he had no doubt that there would be many hours spent fucking on every surface they could find.

'Why do I get the feeling that this is a bad idea?' Derek asked.

'It's a great idea. In fact it's an awesome idea. It's so awesome that I'm taking you to lunch.' Stiles said. The library closed between one and two every day for lunch. It wasn't ideal but it was the way things were done around here. Most times folks just worked through their lunch but today there was no one else here.

Derek looked around for a moment before agreeing, standing and grabbing his jacket. Stiles led him down the street to his favourite café. They ordered coffee and sandwiches. Stiles was halfway through his when his dad walked in. Derek was sitting close by his side, their legs pressed together. The sheriff waved at Stiles and Stiles waved back at the same time as he hooked an ankle around Derek's. Derek looked ridiculously pleased at Stiles's actions, until they were joined by Stiles's father. Then he looked like he wanted to bolt.

'Hey son.' The sheriff said.

'Hey dad.' Stiles said, checking the sandwich to make sure the contents were healthy. His dad batted his hands away, scowling for the interruption to his meal. 'This is Derek.'

'Ah so this is the infamous boyfriend then.' The sheriff said with a happy smile. 'Derek I've heard a ton of nonsense about you, mostly your car and your muscles, but then Stiles yammers on.'

'Nice to meet you.' Derek half coughed as he stuck a hand out to shake the sheriffs. 'I ah…we don't talk much.' Derek said. Stiles watched a blush creep up Derek's neck. He wanted to kiss the man but refrained because Mrs Filan who owned the café might have a heart attack if she witnessed Stiles getting off with customers again. 'I mean, we haven't had much time to talk.'

The sheriff was chuckling and Derek looked like he wanted to cry. Stiles put a comforting hand on his leg and squeezed. 'I know what you mean son. Stiles starts talking and goes on for hours about nothing. I tune in to one in about twenty words to make sure I'm not missing something important.' Both men laughed then at Stiles's expense but he didn't mind because Derek seemed to relax at his father's easy demeanour. 'How's the job search going son?'

'I got one. At the library.' Stiles said.

'Aren't library's supposed to be quiet?' His dad asked. Derek laughed again and Stiles stuck his tongue out.

'How's your day been?' Stiles asked, eying the cupcakes in the stand. There was one with green icing that would go perfectly with Derek's eyes…

'Pretty boring. Some wild animal scared your old boss half to death.' The sheriff said. Stiles eyes were back on his father. Derek stood then and moved away.

'Where are you going?' Stiles asked as Derek seemed to bolt away.

'I'm getting you one of those cupcakes. Would you like one sheriff?' Derek asked. The sheriff nodded as Derek moved to the counter, picking out two green ones.

'So anyway, he comes out of work late last night and something with hair and teeth jumps at him. He thinks it was a wolf.' The sheriff said. Stiles snorted.

'There haven't been wolves around here for years.' He said eying Derek's ass. His boyfriend looked tense. Maybe he'd let Stiles massage him, Stiles was good with his hands.

'That's what I said. He had the audacity to blame you.' The sheriff scoffed. 'I told him he deserved a hell of a lot more than a scare. Stiles that was sexual harassment.'

Derek returned and took a seat beside Stiles setting the two cupcakes down. Stiles frowned at him. 'Where's yours?'

'I'm keeping trim.' Derek said. Stiles tried to ignore the lack of need for Derek to eat healthy; man was built like a statue that used to make Stiles blush.

'Don't you think it was sexual harassment?' The sheriff asked. Derek shifted in his seat again, clearly uncomfortable.

'I ah…yes it was.' Derek said meekly.

'See Stiles even…' The sheriff started but Stiles needed to nip this overprotective behaviour in the bud.

'Dad, drop it ok. I kneed him in the balls and socked him in the jaw.' Stiles said.

'You did leave one hell of a mark.' The sheriff conceded. Stiles nodded. He couldn't get the question of what had scared the man out of his head though. Maybe he'd use the library computers to do a little research. 'So when do you start?'

'Tomorrow.' Derek answered for him. Stiles realised they hadn't discussed the ins and outs of his job yet. Hopefully they'd discuss it later, after sex, or before sex, or both.

He followed Derek back to the libaray and spent the afternoon searching through old news stories concerning wild animal attacks. He came up with nothing.

'I ah…have to go home tonight.' Derek said as he locked up. 'I…my sister called and she's…it's my turn to…'

'It's ok if it's your turn to bath the kids.' Stiles teased. Derek blushed and stammered over his words.

'I don't have kids. You know that.' He said. Stiles leaned forward and kissed him softly.

'It's ok. You have a private life and a family and they're not ready for Team Stilinski yet.' Stiles said. Derek was pensive for a moment, tilting his head to the side.

'Actually, my sisters away for the rest of the week. You could come meet my Uncle if you'd like.' Derek said nervously. Stiles wondered what he had to be nervous about.

'If you don't mind that sounds like fun.' Stiles said. Derek nodded and they left the library together.

Derek lived in the woods, near to where the old Hale house had burned down. It had been a tragedy but the small family had pulled through it somehow. Derek ushered Stiles up the porch steps and Stiles couldn't help but notice the wheelchair ramp that had been installed.

'Hey Uncle Pete, I brought a guest.' Derek called leading Stiles into the family room. It was warm and comfortable; there were books and newspapers everywhere. A man was sitting in a high backed chair. He tried to uncurl his fist to wave hello. 'This is Stiles, the one I told you about.'

'Stiles.' Peter said slowly. Stiles was shocked. Derek had mentioned his uncle had suffered from the fire on the way over but he didn't expect this.

'Hey.' Stiles said sitting on the chair closest to the man. 'How's your day been?'

'Slow.' He slurred. 'You?'

'Ah, I have to say I've been pretty busy dude, I lost my job the other day see and I've been hunting for one all morning. Then I came to the library to see this guy and he gives me one straight up. I should have gone to pester him first thing this morning.'

'Always pester him.' Peter said, trying to smile. Stiles grinned. 'Like him.' He said, his eyes focusing on Derek.

'I like him too.' Derek said. 'I'm going to make dinner, you two be ok?' Derek asked.

'Sure dude, we have lots to talk about.' Stiles grinned.

'Dude.' Peter chuckled. Stiles grinned at him before turning his attentions to Derek's retreating ass. When it disappeared he turned his attention to the television.

'Are you a game show man?' Stiles asked screwing his nose up.

'Nothing on.' Peter said. Stiles had to listen carefully, Peter didn't talk much according to Derek and Stiles didn't want to harass him.

'How's about I stick a DVD on, Derek said you were into war movies.' Stiles asked. Peter nodded happily and Stiles went to work, poking through the shelves of cases. 'Apocalypse Now?' He asked. Peter nodded again and Stiles stuck the disc into the player.

During dinner Stiles watched Derek help his uncle eat, and somehow he managed to help too. Peter was clearly frustrated with his body, the left side was hard work but he had almost perfect control over the right side of his body. Stiles did the dishes, and something about the scene, himself standing in Derek's kitchen with a drying cloth in his hands felt right, it felt like home and he'd only been dating, if you could call what they were doing dating, for just over a week.

'When the nurse comes to help Peter into bed I'll take you home.' Derek said coming back into the kitchen. Stiles nodded and dropped the cloth, dragging Derek closer and nipping his bottom lip. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed him, pulling away to bury his face in Stiles's neck. He pressed his lips against Stiles's skin and Stiles was filled with the most overwhelming urge to declare his love for Derek but it was too soon, way too soon. Instead he did what he does best, dipped his hands down Derek's pants and gripped a firm ass cheek, grinding himself against his lover.

He hoisted himself up on the counter, dropping the dish towel on the counter and wiggling his fingers until Derek came to stand between his legs. Stiles leaned forward and pressed his lips to Derek's, licking inside his boyfriend's mouth and curling his hand on the collar of Derek's shirt. 'How about I stay tonight and in the morning I'll run home for something library appropriate.'

Derek nosed down Stiles's neck, stopping to nip his throat, and then laved the nip with his tongue. 'Yes, that would be…fun.'

'Fun, I'll make your eyes roll in your head.' Stiles promised. He reached up and ran his fingers around the rim of Derek's glasses. 'I love your eyes. I'd love to see them without these on.'

'But then I wouldn't be able to see you.' Derek whispered, kissing Stiles on the lips, then the tip of his nose. Stiles laughed softly, slipping his hand down to open the top buttons of Derek's shirt.

'You took your tie off.' Stiles said.

'I didn't want it in my dinner.' Derek explained. Stiles licked his lips and kissed the v of skin where Derek's open shirt was. The door opening caused Derek to jump back. Stiles almost fell on his face. A lady poked her head around the door frame.

'Hey Derek.' She said with a smile.

'Hey Julie. Didn't know it was you tonight.' Derek said. Stiles wondered if this was one of the nurses who helped get Peter in to bed.

'Yes, Sally's got a flu.' She said. Derek nodded sympathetically. She left the room with a smile and Stiles could hear her talking to Peter. Derek avoided him for a while, tidying around the room before finally tugging Stiles into his arms and depositing him on the floor.

Stiles said goodnight to Peter and shuffled around while Derek talked to Julie before waving her goodbye. Derek seemed suddenly nervous, looking everywhere but Stiles. He was adorable and dorky and Stiles just wanted to eat him. Reaching out Stiles laced his fingers with Derek's. 'Show me where you sleep.' He asked, putting on his best bedroom eyes. Derek flushed slightly, but started to guide Stiles up the stairs.

Derek's room was exactly like Stiles expected. It was a mini library but there were some surprises too, like the tank with several lizards creeping around it. Derek seemed more relaxed, but tensed up again as Stiles started to kick his shoes off. 'Why don't you strip and lay down. I give great massages.' Stiles suggested.

'I…' Derek looked around him, probably for some sort of excuse to escape Stiles decided. He didn't give Derek the option, instead stepping forward and opening all the buttons on Derek's shirt.

'We don't have to do anything tonight; I'll just help you relax ok?' Stiles said. 'I understand with your Uncle downstairs…'

'Its…I…' Derek started but Stiles was already taking his belt off him. He kissed Derek again, hoping the man would relax and he did. Finally he was tugging Derek's pants off and tossing them over a chair. He encouraged Derek to lie on the bed and stripped quickly to his boxers, straddling his hips, his hands working over Derek's body. Derek moaned quietly into the pillow and Stiles chuckled, leaning forward.

'You forgot these.' He said taking the glasses off. Derek panicked for a moment. 'Relax, you're on your belly, you don't need to see me. Just feel.' Stiles ran his hands over Derek's warm skin, wishing he had an oil to make the movements a little more slick, but he was afraid to move because when he was on his feet it looked like Derek wanted to bolt out the window.

Stiles slipped his thumbs under Derek's boxer shorts and tugged them down, his thighs, before kissing down his spine. 'Shush.' He said when Derek shifted slightly. 'You're going to love this.' He licked down his spine until he came to the curve of Derek's ass. 'So want to bite this.' He murmured, his teeth catching Derek's skin gently. He kissed his way over Derek's ass to his entrance, slowly licking around the hole.

Stiles caught sight of Derek biting into his pillow as he kissed and mouthed at his new treat. He almost came in his shorts when Derek started pushing back against his tongue but he was refusing to. Instead he licked Derek until he was slick then shoving his own shorts down. He rested his cock in the groove of Derek's ass and ground against him. Derek moaned and shifted and Stiles was sure he was wrapping a hand around his cock. 'Are you touching yourself?' Stiles asked.

'Yes.' Derek moaned.

'What are you thinking about?' Stiles asked looking down. The sight of his cock sliding between Derek's cheeks was mesmerising. He couldn't wait to see it disappear between those cheeks but he didn't want to push Derek too far, he already felt like he was a demanding lover.

'You.' Derek said. 'Feeling you, having you, as mine.' Derek mumbled something else but Stiles could barely make out the words. He felt his orgasm build. Reaching a hand down he arched off Derek and tugged his cock, his come splattering all over Derek's ass and lower back. 'You marked me.' Derek said breathlessly.

'It'll wash off dude, don't worry.' Stiles said turning Derek's head to kiss his mouth.

'I don't want to.' Derek whispered softly, so softly Stiles almost missed it. Suddenly Stiles was on his back, Derek hovering over him, jerking himself all over Stiles's softening cock. Derek kissed him apologetically. 'I…need a shower.' Derek said. Stiles grinned and kissed him again. 'Why don't you join me?' Derek said, pushing his face into Stiles's neck to hide his flush.

'I would love to use your shower gel.' Stiles said.

Derek looked at him for a long moment. 'You want to smell like me?' He asked. Stiles frowned, Derek was a curious dude. That feeling was back, that there was something off about him, something different.

'Hell yeah, you smell fuck awesome.' Stiles grinned. 'Now take me to your bathroom.'

Derek laughed and pushed Stiles into the en suite.


	5. Stiles Has A Secret

Derek woke to the sound of birds outside his window singing a happy song. He stretched and groaned loudly when an arm flung itself around his waist.

Fingernails scraped softly over his ribs before making slow circles over the skin of his belly. Derek groaned and relaxed, letting his boyfriend scratch his belly as he snuggled against Derek's neck.

Stiles scratched from Derek's pubes, up the bottom of his rib cage and back again. It was the most delicious feeling and Derek happily arched into the soothing fingers on his body. Last night it was a message, now it was a belly scratch.

It was clear that Stiles was perfect for Derek, he just had to find a way of telling him. Sighing he rolled until he was half on top of him and pressed dry lips against Stiles. 'I have morning breath.' Derek whispered when Stiles tried to deepen the kiss.

'I don't care.' Stiles said.

'I do!' Derek rolled away and stood out of bed. Stiles leered at him and Derek tried not to blush. He shuffled to the bathroom and started about his morning routine. Stiles pushed his way past Derek to use the toilet and Derek looked away, he grabbed Derek's discarded toothbrush ignoring Derek's hygiene complaints and he took the razor off Derek that was poised to shave.

'Na ah.' Stiles said rubbing his fingers over Derek's chin. 'This stays for a few more days.' Stiles kissed his cheek, disappearing through the door into the bedroom. Thankfully he let Derek choose his own clothes.

Peter was already up and flirting with Sandra, his favourite nurse. Stiles clapped him on the back and winked. Peter looked ridiculously pleased with himself. Derek was just putting a bowl of oatmeal and fruit on the table when the sound of Laura's car stopping reached his ears. Peter smiled softly while Stiles went on oblivious, chatting to Sandra as she watched Peter eat.

The door opened and a tired looking Laura appeared. Her eyes lit up when she recognised Stiles's scent. 'Having a party without me baby brother?' She asked.

'You must be the infamous Laura.' Stiles said. Derek kept an eye on Laura as she slunk into the seat beside Stiles, taking a deep breath. Derek tried not to blush, knowing at the minute he was more scent marked than Stiles and he was the werewolf.

'Wow you are cute. I could just eat you up.' Laura said flinging her hair over her shoulder. Stiles cocked his head to the side and smiled innocently.

'I wouldn't advise it. I'd give you indigestion. Derek on the other hand, he could eat me like I was candy floss.' Stiles grinned. Laura laughed.

'Oh jeez, you're perfect for each other!' She clapped Stiles on the back and winked at Derek. Don't ever let him go.' She said to Derek.

'I don't intend to.' Derek said below his breath. Stiles cocked his head to the side, curiously, like he'd just heard what Derek said, but he couldn't have, could he?

Frowning Derek sat down and ate his breakfast slowly, keeping an eye on Laura who had suddenly sagged into the chair. She looked tired, and pained. Derek wanted to know what was going on with her. He would find out later, Laura wasn't the only one who could be nosy and interfere in her families personal lives. 'It's time to go.' Derek said when he noticed Stiles had stopped eating.

They said their goodbyes and Derek drove Stiles home. 'Do you want me to wait for you?' He asked. Stiles shifted in his seat for a second.

'No, I'll drive in. We can't hang out like, every second of the day can we?' Stiles asked. Derek thought of his parents, soul mates they were, worked, lived and played together. Even died together.

'You're right.' Derek said. He still had the gut clenching feeling that Stiles might leave him, might run a mile. He understood Stiles was studying the supernatural, and mythology, but those texts he'd glanced at in the library were so inaccurate that Stiles may believe what he's reading and not realise that there's more to being a werewolf than the full moon. 'I'll see you at ten.'

'Ok.' Stiles said, leaning over and grabbing a kiss from Derek. 'I'll bring us a packed lunch, means we can hopefully work through the break and get the systems updated faster.'

'I'd like that.' Derek said, kissing Stiles again. He watched as his mate slipped out of the car and into the house. He could cope two hours without him. He could wait, he would have patience.

Laura was waiting for him when he pulled into the parking lot at the town centre. He ignored her as he locked his car and unlocked the library doors. They didn't open until ten but they rarely had anyone use it before that. Derek wouldn't have turned anyone away any roads, he was there, he might as well allow the public inside.

'What the hell is going on Derek?' Laura asked as he flicked on the lights.

'It's called false light. Not ideal in the circumstances but it makes reading a hell of a lot easier.' Derek said.

'Don't play dumb with me little brother. You stink of him, but he's barely been scented by you.' Laura snarled. 'Has he claimed you?'

'He's not a werewolf.' Derek said.

'Has he claimed you?' Laura asked again.

'He wouldn't know how.' Derek responded. Suddenly he was twisted, his back pressed against the counter. Laura's eyes flashed red.

'Has. He. Claimed. You?' She said.

'Yes.' Derek said breathing slowly. He frowned, breathing in again. 'Where were you?'

'None of your business.' Laura said stepping away.

'No it is my business when you stink of a new wolf, oh my god you're…' Derek felt his brow crease. 'Laura you're pregnant.'

'Shut up!' Laura snapped stepping towards the door. 'You don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh I know what I'm talking about all right. You found someone casual, as is your right, then you slept with him but a mistake happened and you're pregnant, you've told him and now you're wondering if you made the right choice…' Derek said.

'No.' Laura said. Her eyes rolled around the room looking for an escape route.

'You can't run from this Laura, you've just grown your pack, by two.' Derek said.

'I haven't changed him. And you've left it, thus decreasing it.' Laura snarled.

'You're jealous. I haven't left your pack; I'll never leave your pack. I saved myself for my mate, and guess what, I've found him. I don't recognise him as my Alpha, you're my Alpha.' Derek said crowding her against the wall. He didn't want her to run; he needed her right here, and needed to make sure she was ok.

'I'm not jealous. He's my mate too…the man I changed I mean, and…why haven't you claimed him yet?' Laura asked.

'I'm afraid he'll run.' Derek answered. Laura cracked a smile, it was one of those special ones she reserved for Peter when he'd made progress, or Derek when she was proud.

'He's head over heels, he won't run.' Laura said. 'Claim him.'

'I will, after he knows what claiming is, what it entails.' Derek said. 'But for now he can keep on claiming me.'

'You're getting off on it; you love being dominated by him.' Laura said. 'It's not like you.'

'Of course I'm getting off on it, have you seen him? Tell me about your guy?' Derek changed the subject, backing away from Laura and powering up his computer.

'He's not what you'd expect.' Laura said.

'I always thought your mate would be a woman what with…' Derek stopped himself. Laura cast sad eyes at him.

'You can say it.' She said. He didn't want to; he wanted to ignore how much Laura had been in love with Kate Argent while Kate chased Derek. He wanted to ignore how he tried to convince Kate to pay attention to Laura, he wanted to forget the kisses he shared with Kate, how once he seen Kate kiss Laura, with the blood of their family still wet on Kate's hands.

'I don't want to.' Derek said. They brought her into their lives. Ironically it was the three Hale's who survived the fire that Kate got close to, Peter had as much guilt in his heart for entertaining the girl as Derek and Laura had.

'Neither do I. I have to go, I need sleep and…' Laura sagged against the doorframe.

'I'm here if you need me.' Derek said.

'I always need you.' She said with a soft smile before leaving and heading down the stairs.

XXX

Stiles bent low to grab another pile of books and Derek was forced to look away. If he bit his lip anymore he'd cut right through it. Stiles was doing this on purpose, Derek knew that. He had been a little distracted by Laura and her problems, but his mate was doing what good mates do, distracting Derek and calming him down, at least in one way.

'If you don't stop doing things like that I'm going to take you over the counter and be damned with Polly Magee over in the corner.' Derek hissed at Stiles. Stiles shrugged and looked to where Polly was reading her book.

'I don't think she'd notice.' Stiles shrugged, pressing his body against Derek's side. Derek felt the flush rising up his chest. He peered at Stiles through the glass lens, he couldn't wait to flash his eyes and let Stiles know what it meant. Perhaps he should, perhaps he should share his secret. Laura had shared hers with a lover.

'Tell me about your studies?' Derek said.

'My online courses?' Stiles asked.

'Yeah, what are you learning about?' Derek wondered, printing barcodes for the pile of recipe books on the desk.

'Supernatural creatures. I was dying to know if vampires were real.' Stiles lied smoothly. Derek looked at him sharply and Stiles shrugged. It was the first lie Stiles had told and Derek was curious as to why.

'And are they? Real?' Derek said scowling at the vegetarian cookbooks. Clearly someone who didn't eat meat was a moron, Derek loved meat.

'I don't think so.' Stiles said.

'What about shape shifters?' Derek asked. 'Succubus, incubi, werewolves?'

'Werewolves?' Stiles said. His heart fluttered. Derek swallowed softly, hoping Stiles didn't notice.

'Yeah, werewolves.' Derek said, looking at Stiles. He was pale. Derek could smell Stiles's pores open, a nervous sweat washed over him. He fidgeted with the books he was working on himself. This reaction didn't make any sense, if Stiles suspected Derek was a werewolf, and they were sleeping together, why was Stiles getting apprehensive about the conversation now.

'I think…' Stiles paused, licking his lips, 'werewolves, they…well…'

'What the hell is going on here?' Mrs Parson's voice rang out across the room. Both Derek and Stiles snapped to attention, looking at the woman barging through the door. 'Get out from behind there at once.' She snapped at Stiles.

'Uh…' Stiles started but she was on a roll.

'Derek, how dare you bring down the tone of this establishment by letting that little miscreant behind my counter?' She snarled glaring at Stiles. Stiles deflated, his shoulders slumped. There was something wrong with him.

'Stiles works for me now, helping me fix the mess you made of the cataloguing system on the computer.' Derek snapped. Mrs Parsons glared, her mouth opened and closed for a second and she turned and stormed out.

'Thanks dude.' Stiles said with a smile.

'Stiles I know there's something wrong with you. I want to know what it is.' Derek said.

'I think…a werewolf killed my mom, and bit me in the process.' Stiles said.

Derek's eyes widened, his nose flared scenting Stiles. He wasn't lying.

'You think I'm crazy. It's not like I turn into a wolf or anything on full moons and run around carving people's hearts out, it's just, I hear things, and see things, and jeez I can smell things and I know I shouldn't be like this, I know my senses aren't normal but…you think I'm crazy. I've just ruined the best thing I ever had.' Stiles dropped the books.

'Stiles!' Derek called but Stiles was already moving out the door and down the stairs. 'Stiles!' Derek called again.

'Shush!' Polly hissed from the corner. Derek turned to glare at her. He wanted to run after Stiles, but he didn't, instead he decided to give him time to calm down, he'd visit him later.

XXX

Any ideas on who the father of Laura's baby is?


	6. Drink Up

Stiles peered mournfully into his beer. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd just taken the best thing he'd found in years and stomped all over it, effectively frightening it away for life. Charlie, was every barman called Charlie, came over and set another whiskey shot on the wooden counter. It was the first time Stiles had been able to show real id and get served. It felt weird somehow, being legal to drink. For one thing, it didn't taste as good as it used to. Clearly growing up wasn't all it was cracked up to being.

The door opened and closed as Stiles was busy thinking about tipping his whiskey into the beer to see if he'd discover a new taste sensation when the stool beside him was occupied. Stiles huffed, he was the only guy in this place and some asshole had to park his ass right next to where Stiles was busy having a relationship crisis.

Stiles rolled his head on his shoulders and looked around to find Jackson Whittemore of all people. Jackson and Stiles went way back. They had been together all through school, making each other's lives a misery. Stiles actually kind of missed his arch enemy. Jackson was also his first kiss, which had been awkward especially as their seven minutes in heaven which was supposed to be a cruel joke, last more like twenty and ended with both of them going home early due to the mess in their pants. Another reason for Jackson to hate Stiles. He'd been exclusively straight ever since. Clearly Stiles was the only man for him. Stiles chuckled at his own joke.

'Stilinski.' Jackson said eying Stiles's drink. Stiles frowned and curled a protective arm around his alcohol, forcing Jackson to order his own.

'There are other seats in the bar.' Stiles said. There were, the place was crowded with stools and chairs and a long bench behind the pool tables. Jackson made a show of looking all around the room like a douche bag before looking back at Stiles.

'I want to sit here.' He told Stiles.

'Asshole.' Stiles muttered as Charlie set the same order down for Jackson.

'I heard you lost your job.' Jackson said. Stiles checked his expression, he didn't look smug, he looked confused and weary. Like he's fucked up almost as bad as Stiles just had.

'Yeah. My boss tried to give me some of the old bad touch.' Stiles said. Charlie changed onto a news channel. Stiles watched as the news helicopter hovered over the traffic on the freeway. Must be rush hour.

'That sucks.' Jackson said.

'That's the point. I didn't.' Stiles said. Jackson laughed and Stiles joined him for a moment. They lapsed into silence. Stiles finished his beer and swallowed his whiskey, hissing at the taste. Jackson copied him.

'This one's on me.' Jackson said waving at Charlie for another drink.

'You've gotten generous in your old age.' Stiles said. Jackson made a strange noise in his throat.

'I'm three days older than you are.' Jackson muttered as the drinks appeared in front of him. He grinned and took a long sip of the beer.

'Even though we share the same star sign you still manage to be a douche.' Stiles said taking a long drink of his beer.

'And you still manage to be an idiot.' Jackson said. Stiles agreed one hundred per cent. Werewolves indeed. Until today he'd never ever told anyone his theory. Now he felt like that little boy again watching the beast as it loped off into the woods, his mother's blood all over its face and his shoulder tingling from where it bit him.

The doctors didn't believe him when he told them he'd been bitten, because the bite mark wasn't there when he'd finally been taken to hospital. They told him it was a fantasy he'd created because his mother was killed in front of his eyes, a way of coping with how cruel humanity could actually be. Stiles had told them they were talking bullshit, and he'd earned a scolding for language and a suggestion that he would now act out because of what had happened. Damn right he would act out, he would act out until he found the truth.

'I know why I'm crying into my beer, what's your problem.' Stiles suddenly said. He wanted to forget those nasty memories, push them away and focus on something else.

'I met this awesome chick.' Jackson said.

'Yeah?' Stiles said.

'Yeah. I found out…something about her yesterday.' Jackson said, opting to drink his whiskey. Stiles didn't want to be outdone so he copied him. 'Hey Charlie, how much for the bottle?' Jackson asked, using his glass as a pointer. Charlie set the bottle between them and Jackson slid his card across the counter. 'Rest of the tab's on me. Drink up.' Jackson said, pouring Stiles another shot. 'Keep the beers coming too.'

Stiles downed his drink before wiping his mouth with his hand. 'So what, is she knocked up or something?' Stiles asked with a grin.

'Yeah.' Jackson said, letting his forehead drop to his arms. Stiles laughed. 'What?' Jackson asked.

'Should have stuck with guys, can't knock them up.' Stiles grinned, shoving Jackson in the ribs with his elbow.

'You never stuck exclusively to guys.' Jackson pointed out.

'You've slept with Lydia too; no one would ever be able to knock her up. Her eggs would like, just glare at the sperms coming at them and they would shrivel up and die the last desperate death of a sex starved sperm.' Stiles muttered.

'You're starting to talk shit.' Jackson said.

'I know.' Stiles said. He looked over at the small stage where Karaoke hits were performed on a Sunday night. He tried to work out what day it was, finally settled on Thursday. 'Is it Thursday?'

'Saturday.' Charlie said. He sounded bored. Stiles decided to entertain him.

'Can we fire up the karaoke?' Stiles asked. Charlie looked around.

'Yeah!' Jackson said. 'Take however much it costs off my card.'

Charlie shrugged and handed them two microphones and the songbook. Stiles guessed he was making his money out of Jackson at least. Jackson leaned across and stole the microphone Stiles was holding. 'I like this one better.'

'They're the same.' Stiles said snatching it back. Jackson glared and flipped through the book, setting the microphone down when he was distracted by the songs. He was going to sing every song in the book, starting with…

'Mustang Sally.' Jackson said. Charlie nodded and turned the machine on. Jackson poured more whiskey, but spilt more than was in the glass. He frowned for a second before taking a slug from the bottle then handing it to Stiles who thought it was a top idea. Who needs glasses anyway? Not hot librarians, that was for sure. No sir Stiles needed not glasses at the all. Huh.

'What did they drink out of before glasses were invented?' Stiles asked.

'Bottles.' Jackson nodded knowledgably. It made sense, Stiles decided, so he took a drink to celebrate his newfound knowledge.

The music to Mustang Sally was playing but Jackson seemed to have forgotten he was going to sing. 'I want Whitney.' Stiles said shoving the song book at Charlie but Jackson snatched it away.

'Let me see that.' Jackson said dragging the book across the bar.

'Behave!' Stiles said, pointing the bottle at Jackson. Jackson snatched it from Stiles's fingers. 'Or I'll feed you to the bears.' Stiles laughed at his own joke. Jackson shivered, a full body shiver of someone who genuinely had a fear of bears. Or the power of Stiles, whatever. 'Or the werewolves.'

Suddenly he was on his back on the floor; Jackson crouched above him, his drunken eyes looking earnest. 'What did you say?' Jackson asked his hot breath curling around Stiles's face.

'I know, silly stories…' Stiles started but Jackson's hand slotted over his mouth.

'What did you say about werewolves?' Jackson asked, taking his hand away slowly.

'That they eat Jacksons?' Stiles offered. Jackson stared at him for a moment. Charlie's face appeared over the bar. Jackson followed Stiles's gaze.

'Can we get another bottle?' Jackson asked.

'Don't you think you've had enough?' Charlie asked half-heartedly.

'Nope.' They said in unison. Charlie shrugged and moments later a bottle was passed down. Jackson was still straddling Stiles's hips as he accepted it. The music from My Heart Will Go On was playing. Stiles tried to sing along but he only knew a handful of words, like maybe the title words. 'This song sucks Charlie, play something funky and upbeat.'

'I have a secret.' Jackson said.

'Yeah?' Stiles asked, licking his lips at the sight of the alcohol. The music changed to some pop tune Stiles didn't know.

'My baby might be a werewolf.' Jackson said. Stiles frowned at him. How in hell was Jackson pregnant? Jackson didn't notice Stiles's distress though, just hammered on with his one sided conversation. He was still sitting on Stiles. 'I mean, I'm not a werewolf. I didn't even know they were real until yesterday and then she tells me and I love her, I really do, but telling me that my baby might be a werewolf is a really shit way to dump a guy don't you think?' Jackson said.

'Did she dump you?' Stiles asked.

'She asked me if I could handle a werewolf baby, I thought about it and she was all woman like saying 'there's your answer Jackson, clearly you want' and then she just stormed out and all I just made some hot sweet coffee and stared at the wall.' Jackson said mournfully. 'Do you think I'm a moron?'

'Yes.' Stiles nodded making grabby hands at the bottle. He got an elbow behind himself and took a long drink out of it before handing it to Jackson who took it with a sloppy hand, spilling some on Stiles's face

'Don't waste it.' Stiles grumbled. Jackson leaned down and licked a long strip from Stiles's neck to his cheek where the whiskey had landed. Stiles turned to tell him to fuck off but his nose bumped Jackson's and he smelt so good, so familiar that something tightened in Stiles's chest. Suddenly Jackson was trailed off Stiles.

Stiles blinked a few times to bring the world back into focus. Derek and his sister were standing above Stiles holding Jackson by the scruff of the neck, except that it wasn't Derek because this guy was wearing jeans and a leather coat, and had no glasses or tie or geeky sweater vest on. It must have been Derek's twin. Eric. Or Erik. Or Berek. Stiles giggled. Moments later he was hauled to his feet.

'Thanks for calling us Dave.' Derek and Berek's sister was saying. Stiles looked around for Dave but found no one, there was only Charlie who shrugged at them. Stiles dragged his attention away from the traitorous barman to the scene in front of him where Laura was glaring at a whipped looking Jackson.

'Oh man, this is all kinds of fucked up.' Stiles said.

'You're telling me.' Berek said. He sounded exactly like Derek too.

Stiles was manhandled into the backseat of a car by Berek. Stiles glowered at him. 'Wait till I tell your brother about this.' He complained as Berek shoved in beside him.

'I don't have a brother.' Berek said. Jackson was in the front with Laura, who was nothing like the woman he'd met that morning. In fact, it wasn't her, just like this guy wasn't Derek. Stiles felt his throat tighten, his airways cutting off. They were being kidnapped by body snatchers. They had already got to Derek and his lovely sister, and poor Uncle Peter and now they were after Stiles and Jackson.

'You'll never get away with this you alien bastard.' Stiles told the alien beside him. It glared at him like it wanted to eat him alive. Stiles tried to bring up all he knew about aliens, variety of species etcetera but all he could gather from his expanse of knowledge was the totally inappropriate crush he'd once had on Predator. Derek would, with the right training, have made an awesome predator. Too bad he'd been captured by this body snatcher. Now all he had to do was try and remember how to kill him. His mind started to darken around the edges, but Stiles fought to keep awake, they'd drugged him. How would he save himself if he passed out, he tried to fight it but clearly, the drugs were strong?

It was quiet and dark when Stiles woke. He licked his dry lips and rolled over in the bed. The sheets were soft and the room was different and it took a moment to realise where he was. Derek was sitting on an armchair in the corner of the room reading quietly. The only sound was the turning of a page. Stiles tried to work out how he'd got here, but the last thing he remembered was Jackson buying a bottle of whiskey from a barman for them to share. That in itself was strange. Jackson and Stiles hated each other.

'Hey.' He said. Derek ignored him for the longest time before placing a careful bookmark and closing the book.

'What?' Derek's tone was cold. Stiles felt his heart clench. He'd fucked up. All his nonsense talk of werewolves. He tried to think back to what had happened, how he had crossed Derek's path. He hoped he didn't drunk dial him. He hated the thoughts of drunk dialling him. He wondered what he talked about. Was it werewolves? Derek was probably about to have him committed.

'I'm sorry I woke you.' Stiles said. It was dark out, so perhaps he'd woken Derek from his beauty sleep. Not that he needed it.

'You didn't wake me. I was reading.' Derek said. His tone was still cold, like they hadn't woken up that morning cuddling.

'Where you at a good part?' Stiles asked. If he couldn't remember what happened then why wasn't he dying the death of the drunken man.

'No.' Derek said. He was shut off; he'd never been like this.

'What happened?' Stiles asked.

'Laura's friend Dave runs a bar. He recognized her boyfriend Jackson. You two were pretty pissed and he called us to come get you.' Derek said. Stiles got the feeling he was lying, or at least leaving something out.

'Oh.' Stiles said. 'Was I annoying?'

'You were about to kiss Jackson when we found you.' Derek said. Stiles noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. He didn't think now was the time to bring it up.

'Kiss Jackson, I haven't kissed Jackson in years.' Stiles said. Derek moved in a flash and he was over the top of Stiles before he could blink. He hovered over him, body tense.

'You two have a past?' Derek snarled.

'No! We used to dislike each other, then it turned to hate and eventually back to dislike before we came to a mutual understanding.' Stiles said.

'When did you come to a mutual understanding?' Derek asked hotly.

'When he bought my drink this afternoon.' Stiles said pushing his hands against Derek's chest.

'I'm not moving, not until you understand a few things.' Derek said.

'Ok.' Stiles agreed, wondering what Derek wanted him to understand.

'First of all, I'm your boyfriend, and we're in a relationship and you may get your way in just about everything with me but I'm a possessive bastard, so if you ever kiss anyone when you're with me I can't be responsible for my actions.' Derek said.

'I was drunk.' Stiles said. 'I don't even remember it.'

'You don't get drunk without me then.' Derek said softly. 'Two. I'm your boyfriend, you can tell me anything you want, including what you think may or may not have happened to you as a child and I will listen and not judge or laugh because I'm your boyfriend and I have decided that's what boyfriends do.'

'Ok.' Stiles said. Shame about his desperate theory welled in his belly, shame that he was using his mother's death to further a fantasy in his head. He'd stop it right now, he decided, putting his theories into a neat little box and adding them to the shelf of crazy things Stiles needs to forget about in order to move on with life.

'And third. I am a werewolf.' Derek said.

Stiles saw virtual Stiles scrambling back into the room in his head, grabbing the locked box, which looked like it was about to blow up, and opening it to examine the contents once again.

'What?' Stiles asked.

'I said, I'm a werewolf.' Derek whispered, eyes flashing blue with pride.

'Well fuck a duck.' Stiles said.


	7. Indulge Day

Derek stared up at Stiles, his eyes wide. One minute he'd been hovering over Stiles, his eyes blazing with power, and now Stiles had turned the tables so easily, putting Derek on his back. Stiles rested one hand loosely around Derek's throat while the other one explored his bare chest.

'So what you're saying is, I've been sleeping with a werewolf all this time, and you didn't have the balls to tell me?' Stiles asked, quirking an eyebrow.

'No it's not like-' Stiles cut him off with a slight pressure on his pulse point. His eyes were hard, and Derek's wolf whined in submission, sorry for upsetting its mate and hoping its mate would forgive him soon.

'It's exactly like that.' Stiles said. 'I'm your boyfriend; you can tell me anything you want, including that you're not human.' Stiles echoed in Derek's earlier demands. Derek shifted underneath him, and Stiles tightened his grip slightly.

'Yes.' Derek said immediately. Stiles nodded and let a smirk roll over his face.

'Why do you keep rolling over for me Fido?' Stiles asked.

'I want you.' Derek pleaded. Stiles nodded.

'Put your glasses on.' Stiles released Derek's throat. 'And your tie.'

Derek looked up at Stiles and for a long moment he was tempted to disobey, just to see what Stiles would do, but his wolf was begging for any scraps from its mate. Derek had never imagined that he'd be submissive in a relationship. He had perfect control over his life, knew exactly what he had to do, but suddenly here was one Stiles Stilinski telling him to dress up and roll over, and Derek knew he was about to bare his throat to his mate.

It wouldn't always be like this, Derek knew that the dominance in his wolf would force him to lock Stiles away occasionally and show him exactly what Derek was capable of, but now this was what he wanted. Stiles. His cock jumped as he got out of bed and reached for the case where he kept his glasses. 'What tie?' He asked. Stiles come to stand behind him, wearing only Derek's baggy sleep pants low on his hips. In the mirror Derek could see the crack of Stiles's ass, the trail below his belly button flatten out to coarser hair.

Stiles's fingers caressed each tie, licking his lips as he moved, finally settling on a black silken one. He stood behind Derek, tying it for him then raising to his toes to kiss Derek's neck, just below the material. 'Touch yourself. Show me what you do, how you used to get off before I walked into your life.'

'I…' He started, eyes meeting Stiles's brown ones.

'Do it. I want you on the bed jerking yourself off. I want you to come and if you manage to get any on your glasses I'll give you a special treat.' Stiles said. His hand ran down Derek's belly, thumb brushing over his bellybutton. 'I'll fuck your mouth.'

Derek's wolf whined, it wanted it's mate in any way it could get him, and it wanted him now, but it wanted to please him more. 'I usually…on the bed…' Derek licked his lips. Stiles turned his chin and licked into his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip and biting the tip of his tongue.

For a second Derek tried to track back over the steps when he lost control of the situation to Stiles, but he failed. Somehow Stiles had managed to once again slip under his radar. Stiles hooked his fingers into the back of Derek's sleep pants and walked them both backwards. He giggled when they almost tripped over Stiles's discarded jeans but continued their journey none the less, making it safely to the bed. Derek propped himself against his pillows, kicking his sleep pants off while Stiles took his place between Derek's spread feet. 'Could you, let me see you?' Derek whispered softly. He made sure to keep his voice low, so low Stiles shouldn't have heard him, but he did and he removed the baggy sleep pants.

Derek trailed his fingers across his body, keeping his eyes on his favourite parts of Stiles, his lips, his throat, his nipples and cock. He imagined mapping Stiles with his mouth, tying him to his bed and breathing him in. Sucking him until he was hard and riding him. His fingers twisted his nipples, pressed into his bellybutton, tugged his coarse pubic hair, and skimmed his cock and balls, dipped into the crack of his ass. He pressed once, tip of a dry finger against his hole, before dragging his hand back to his cock.

Stiles eyes were blown black with lust. He was chewing his bottom lip, his eyes glued to Derek's fingers. Their eyes met, and Derek felt pinned to the bed, he couldn't move if he tried. 'Do you…do you want fucked?' Stiles asked. His voice sounded raw, strained, like he had no moisture in his throat. Derek could only nod to him, he couldn't speak. Stiles had taken his words away. Derek watched Stiles, his hands, his face.

Derek's cock twitched in his fingers, and his body tightened. Derek couldn't help himself, his dry fingers dragged up his shaft to the tip, gathering the moisture there and spreading it as he moved back to his balls. Stiles leaned closer, as if he were about to lose his balance, but then righted himself, pressing his hands onto Derek's knees. Stiles bent between his knees. 'Change of plan.' He muttered, his tongue licking over Derek's balls, up his shaft to the tip and back again before dipping lower. Derek yelped when the heat of Stiles's tongue scorched his ass, licking over him, around him, inside him. Derek had never felt anything like it. He closed his eyes and let Stiles and his sensations wash over him, gave himself up to whatever Stiles wanted to do.

He tried not to jump when Stiles added fingers to the mix. 'Fuck you're tight.' Stiles hissed. Derek groaned, squeezed his eyes tight for a second. Stiles was patient, working him open slowly, one finger at a time. Derek however, wanted more, faster, more now. If Stiles didn't get on with the show he'd be flipped and Derek would be taking what he wanted from his mate.

Mate.

The word hit him like a bucket of ice cold water and he shivered and tensed up. His hands scrabbled at Stiles's shoulders, dragging him up so Derek could kiss him. 'I want you. Now.' Derek demanded.

'This is my show and I say-' Stiles snarked but Derek cut him off with a snarl.

'Now!' He could feel his eyes glow, but of course the glasses did their job, and Stiles never noticed.

'I don't want to hurt you.' Stiles admitted, licking his lips. Derek snorted and pulled Stiles close for a kiss, teeth clashing in his eagerness to absorb Stiles.

'Now.' Derek repeated. Stiles complied, crawling onto his knees and sitting back. He ran his thumb up the underside of Derek's cock. Derek moaned, hooking a leg around Stiles and hauling him closer. Stiles was nervous, chewing at his lip, eyes flashing from Derek's ass to his eyes. 'It's ok.' Derek said reassuringly, reaching a hand out to caress over Stiles's cock a few times. Stiles moved until the head of his cock was at Derek's entrance, and eased forward slowly, breaching the tight ring of muscle. Derek hissed but pulled Stiles closer. Stiles was taking his time and it was driving Derek to distraction.

'Please, Stiles please make me yours.' That did the trick, Stiles eyes practically blackened and he punched forward into Derek's body. Derek hissed and arched his head back. He wasn't disappointed when he felt his tie being tugged. Opening his eyes he could see Stiles, his face a mask of concentration as he braced his arm beside Derek's head.

'Derek, look at me.' Stiles said, but Derek was already looking at him. 'Look at me.' Stiles moaned this time as he fucked Derek. Derek could see sweat beading on his forehead, could smell the arousal all through the room, Stiles was everywhere, coating every surface, with Derek. The scent, their scent, was making Derek high, adding to his arousal.

He gasped when Stiles adjusted his angle just so and pleasure shot through his body, making his toes curl. He wrapped his thighs closer to Stiles's ribs, a vice grip holding him where Derek wanted him, where Derek needed him. 'You're mine.' Stiles whispered, and Derek cried out, curling his body up to Stiles's, hooking an arm around Stiles's neck. 'Mine.'

Derek came, Stiles only had to fist him once, and then Stiles came, making Derek moan and gasp. Together, in the silence of the room, when the digital alarm clock on Derek's nightstand read 03:37, they thoughtfully rubbed their scents into each other's skin. They fell asleep as daylight crept across the carpet, climbing the bed and bathing them in light as they curled tightly together.

The next time Derek woke Stiles was nowhere to be seen. Sighing Derek stood and headed to the shower. He lingered as the hot water scorched over his body, pulling jogging bottoms over his still damp skin. The water from his hair was dripping down his shoulders but he didn't care as he trotted down the stairs. Today was Sunday, his favourite day of the week, because it was indulge day.

Laura was sitting at the kitchen table staring at her still flat tummy sipping water. Stiles was in the living room, laughing with Peter as they watched reruns of That 70s Show. A quick glance told Derek that Jackson was there too, sulking beside Stiles.

'I hope you weren't too hard on him.' Derek said pulling ingredients for his breakfast from the fridge. Laura shrugged a shoulder. 'You like him?' He asked, mixing the pancakes first. He made large ones, his favourite kind. When he was happy they were ready he put them in the oven to keep warm while he scrambled eggs and grilled bacon and sausage. Laura still hadn't answered his question. 'Is he your mate?'

'I'm pregnant aren't I?' She snapped. Derek made a face and sliced some strawberries. He whipped up a bowl of cream and hunted for syrup. He added melon and grapes to the strawberries and sliced two apples. Laura just watched him. Normally she would join the Sunday morning feast, the making of it was as much fun as the eating but Derek was happy to have something to do and she seemed more interested in organising her issues. He dropped a few tea bags into the tea pot, put the coffee on to brew, and squeezed orange juice.

'Wow.' Stiles said coming from the living room. 'Ok I'm pretty damn hungry.' Derek grinned and pulled Stiles close for a kiss.

'Go sit down.' Derek said. Laura got up and went to help Peter, only to pause in the doorway at the sight of the man leaning heavily on Jackson and walking to the table himself. 'Look at you. In here to steal our mates huh?' Derek called. Peter laughed and eyed his chair.

'Got my own mate to worry about.' Peter said slowly, using Jackson and the backs of the chairs to make his way to where he liked to sit. Stiles made room for him and poured tea. Jackson sat and looked at Laura who was looking away from him.

'You got a mate?' Laura asked sitting beside Jackson. He was still looking at her and had almost looked away cut when her hand dropped to his leg and squeezed.

'Secret.' Peter said. Derek set everyone's plates in front of them and sat beside Stiles, happily tucking into his cheesy scrambled eggs. Stiles stared at him.

'What?' Derek asked.

'Thought you didn't do calories if you could help it.' Stiles asked. Derek grinned.

'It' Sunday. I always eat what I want on a Sunday.' Derek said, licking the syrup off his lip. He leaned in close to Stiles and breathed in his ear, 'that includes you.' He didn't miss Stiles's full body shiver or the look Laura was giving him. Peter tried to wink at a blushing Stiles while Jackson kicked him under the table.

Derek grinned and returned to his breakfast, finally glad at being able to make Stiles blush. So perhaps their family was a strange one, with a cripple for an Uncle, a bitch for a sister and a jerk as a brother in law, Derek was sure the kid would turn out alright, and besides, he had Stiles. Stiles that was perfect in every way. Stiles that was looking at Derek out of the corner of his eye like he wanted to abandon breakfast and go back to their room.

Derek would be tempted, if it was all you could eat breakfast. Perhaps later…


	8. Finally Some Answers

Hey guys! Excited for season two starting? I am, I can't wait! Also, only two chapters left of this, so hopefully I'll get it all done soon. Enjoy the show!

Breakfast was a curious affair. Not that Stiles had never had breakfast before. In fact, he'd had plenty of breakfasts; you could say there was one of his favourite things. Breakfast. Actually this was more brunch they were eating and it was Derek's doing. The scrambled eggs was gooey with cheese, there were pancakes and cream. Stiles never seen Derek eat so much. Normally he ate moderate sandwiches, watching his carbs and salads with very little dressing. This was just…awesome. This Stiles could live with, but that wasn't the curious part. The thing that Stiles found the most strange was…Derek feeding him.

At first Stiles was happy to use his own fork to hack his food to pieces and shovel it into his mouth. Uncle Peter, the sly dog, even offered Stiles one of his old adult bibs he used to use. Everyone had found that funny. So Stiles had demolished eggs, bacon, sausage and toast only to be presented with a pancake. Derek slathered it in butter, then added cream and strawberries with a smile. 'Eat up.' He said. Stiles obeyed and when he was finished, and Derek seemed satisfied, it didn't stop. Derek kept feeding him chunks of fruit, using his thumb to catch stray juices. It would have been nice if it wasn't for the atmosphere at the table.

Peter was smiling at them, Laura and Jackson were staring at them because they seemed to be ignoring each other and Stiles really wanted to go somewhere else. Like upstairs. To deal with his hard on. Derek, the bastard, was fully aware of Stiles's predicament, and happy to continue to feed him until Stiles was fit to explode. He had just put a casual arm under the table to pinch his thigh, hard, and see if it worked when the front door opened and a happy voice called out. A voice Stiles knew. Knew well. His best friend's mothers voice.

'Are you in the kitchen? Honestly all you Hale's ever do is eat. Oh hello Stiles, hello Jackson.' Melissa McCall stopped in the doorway with a smile.

'Hey Melissa.' Laura said. Peter was beaming at her.

'Hey. Peter, I was thinking, why don't we go out in the car and we'll do your exercises in the park. It's such a beautiful day. I brought a picnic, although I doubt you'll be hungry any time soon.' She said. She ignored everyone else in the room. Stiles glanced at Peter; he was lit up to see her. So clearly Peter had a crush, or more. Melissa was a physical therapist, and Stiles knew she worked with Peter because Derek mentioned it in passing. She helped the man out of his seat, got whatever he would need and was away in next to no time.

'I'll clear the table.' Laura said.

'I'll help.' Jackson said springing to his feet. Stiles watched in awe as the great Jackson Whittemore cowered under the woman's gaze and gently started to clear the table. Stiles joined him, trying to catch his eye. Jackson ignored him and with his head down moved around the kitchen like a ghost. Derek stayed where he was staring into space. Laura hip bumped his shoulder as she passed him and he gave her a winning smile before joining them in the kitchen.

Stiles had barely closed the dishwasher when he was being dragged upstairs. Derek pushed Stiles onto the bed and crawled over him, kissing and licking what flesh he could find. 'You didn't mark me.' Derek said settling beside Stiles on the bed. Stiles admired his naked chest, running his fingers over Derek's nipples and watching them respond to his attention.

'I didn't know how.' Stiles admitted. Sure he'd found out ten hours ago that werewolves existed, but at the time his head was all fogged up and all he wanted was to fuck Derek blind. Now though the reality was hitting home. All those years he'd been right. And, he'd been bitten. He didn't know why he healed so quick, he could only assume he'd been infected somehow, but that didn't explain why he went ape at the full moon.

'I have a theory.' Derek said as if he were reading Stiles's mind. 'About when your mother…when she…when the wolf bit you.'

'When my mom was killed. Mauled.' Stiles said. Derek nodded. He looked uncomfortable. 'Spit it out.'

'We keep records, pretty good records. Your mom was killed fourteen years ago?' Derek asked.

'Yeah, that's right.' Stiles said trying to block the memories out of his mind. Derek ran a thumb over Stiles's pulse point in a calming motion. Surprisingly, it worked.

'My mother found, and put to death, the wolf who killed your mother. It was her sister, a wolf mad with grief at the loss of her mate. Her mate was an Alpha. He was challenged by another wolf, and in some sort of fluke, they killed him. His mate, my aunt, she was broken. My mom, she was furious, and she found the wolf that killed her brother in law and took revenge on her sister's behalf. She knew she had to; her sister was no fit state to be an alpha so she killed the wolf. She became Alpha. When my mom found out her sister had killed an innocent and bit a boy…well, she was sorry but my aunt broke the law and her crime was punishable by death.' Derek told his story with an emotional detachment. 'When my mother became Alpha the first thing she did was prepare the rest of us for that role. Her sister had never had cubs, so it was down to us to…' Derek broke off and stared at the ceiling.

'So why aren't I a werewolf?' Stiles asked. Derek stared at the ceiling for a long time.

'Only an Alpha or a head beta can turn a human into a werewolf.' Derek said. He made a noise in his throat like he was trying to work out how to simplify something. 'When you lie with a werewolf, you naturally share bodily fluids, for want of a better word, and an Alpha's mate, or a head beta's mate, while they don't have that power they still get an overflow of their mates powers. When my aunt bit you, she gave you a mild dose, and now that we're together that's strengthening it. You have werewolf instincts, more than you know, you display them, especially when we're intimate, but more than that your senses are strengthening aren't they?'

'Yes.' Stiles said thoughtfully. Derek's story was fascinating; that he could give Stiles the good bit of the werewolf vibe through sex was something else. The same could be said for Jackson then at some point in the future. If Laura didn't eat him first. This morning she looked like she was going to.

He thought about Derek's story, about Derek's mother killing her sister because of werewolf laws. There was so much he needed to know, so much to learn. Stiles loved to learn, he'd read anything if it caught his attention. His mind kept going back to the wolf, mad with grief that killed his mother. Would that happen for him one day, or Derek, or any of the Hales here. Would their death set off insanity?

'Your aunt…why did she lose her mind?' Stiles whispered.

'She was under the complete control of her mate. He was jealous of everything so he kept her with him at all times. They were never apart. The strange thing was no love grew out of their bond; they were just mates for life. She wanted him to love her, she thought she loved him, but it was more obsessions on both their parts.' Derek said.

'What if that happens to us?' Stiles asked.

'It won't. Because I love you, I loved you from the moment I saw you sneaking into the library and getting your head chewed.' Derek grinned. 'If you love someone, you do what's best for them don't you?' Derek asked.

'Yes.' Stiles said pressing himself closer to Derek.

'And that's why I let you control our relationship. I didn't want to take and bond you right away, I let you control me, I let you claim me first, and everything that happened between us was on your terms.' Derek explained. It all made sense, Derek's submissiveness, his reluctance.

'You were easing me in gently, just like I was teaching you.' Stiles said softly.

'Yes. It won't be long before I'll need to claim you for my own, but I want to wait until you're ready.' Derek said, his fingers tracing over Stiles's ribs.

'I think I am ready.' Stiles said kissing Derek's throat.

'No you're not.' Derek whispered rolling them until he was hovering over Stiles.

'How do you know?' Stiles snapped. He was suddenly furious; Derek said they were moving at Stiles's pace, this was Stiles's chosen pace.

'You said "I think", that's hesitation. If you're hesitating, then you're not ready. I'll know, I'll be there when you are ready.' Derek took the sting out of his statement with a kiss. Stiles pulled him close, kissed him hard, pouring all his feelings of love and protectiveness into the kiss. Derek pulled away, a blue hue in his eyes. Stiles ran his thumb across Derek's cheek, his eyes focusing on the blue.

Derek pulled right away and stood from the bed. Stiles pouted at him. 'Where're you going?'

'I'm going to take a long drive in my car. It's a nice day, pity to stay inside. You can come with me or stay in bed and wait for me.' Derek said dragging a black t-shirt over his head. Stiles used his elbows to push his body up.

'What if I told you I was going to stay in your bed and finger myself all day long so I'm nice and open for you to fuck later?' Stiles leered at Derek. Derek shrugged a shoulder.

'It won't make any difference. There's a scent in the air, my sister is about to claim Jackson and I'm not in the mood to hang around while they fuck like rabbits.' Derek said exchanging his jogging bottoms for jeans.

'I claimed you last night.' Stiles pointed out.

'Hmmm. And you did a hell of a job. Wank material for me for years in the shower last night, but you're not a werewolf yet, and your claiming me was tame compared to my claiming you and Laura's claiming Jackson, so if you don't mind, lets hit the road Jack and get into the sunshine for a few hours.' Derek stuffed his feet into a pair of sneakers and grabbed his sunglasses and car keys. Stiles put his own shoes on and grabbed his phone. There was a text from his dad to ask if he'd moved out and guilt welled in his chest.

**Will you be home for dinner?**

The answer came through almost immediately. Stiles nodded to himself, muttering about food as he followed Derek into the car, ignoring the slick sounds and loud moans as Jackson and Laura made out on the couch. He hoped Laura made Jackson her bitch, that would be a sight to see.

'We're having dinner with my dad tonight. And I'm staying there. He's going to think I've abandoned ship.' Stiles said as Derek pulled out of his parking place. Derek squirmed in his seat and Stiles eyed him for a second. 'What?'

'Your dad has guns.' Derek admitted. 'Getting shot stings.'

Stiles laughed and leaned over to kiss Derek's cheek. His phone bleeped on his lip and he read the text.

**Don't bother cooking, I've got it covered.**

Stiles frowned; his dad didn't know how to boil an egg. He was probably buying take out. He sent a text to his dad to explain he'd have a guest and got a cryptic **me too** back. Huh, who was his dad bringing to dinner?

They spent the afternoon driving through scenic country, arguing over what radio station to listen to, what snacks to buy, where to stop to make out. They arrived at Stiles's house around seven in the evening. Stiles was halfway through the front door when he noticed something off. He backpedalled straight into Derek's chest and noticed the porch brushed two new potted plants and a new wind chime by the door. The cushions on the bench seat were bright yellow, with little flowers on them, unlike the chipped wood that Stiles had seen on Friday morning when he was last here.

There was a smell curling through the house, roast meat from the oven. Stiles stepped forward to find his dad in the kitchen with a woman, laughing as they sipped glasses of wine. His eyes widened. There was a cloth on the table, placemats and cutlery, wine on the table and flowers in the middle of it.

'You must be Stiles.' She said coming forward suddenly and Stiles barely got to look at her before she was pulling him into a hug. 'I'm so happy to finally meet you. You are all your dad ever talks about. I'll be honest, I'm a little jealous that he doesn't have the same regard for me!' She said. She was wearing a blue sundress with a yellow apron. Her brown hair was clipped back. She was younger than his dad, with blue eyes and a fresh face. 'My name's Cheryl.'

'Uh, this is Derek.' Stiles spoke finally, avoiding his father's gaze. 'My boyfriend.'

'Oh.' She said taking a step back. 'Nice to meet you.'

'You too.' Derek said softly, stepping closer so his front was pressed along Stiles's back. He hooked an arm around Stiles's waist and splayed his fingers. Stiles wondered if this was comfort for her reaction to them or possessiveness because of her hug.

'Let's eat.' The sheriff said, waving at the table. Stiles sat with Derek beside him. He didn't get to talk to his father before the food was being set on the table. Derek and the sheriff immediately launched into a conversation about baseball. Stiles mused at the difference in Derek's confidence. When he wore his glasses he was reserved, almost shy, but without them he was confident and open, draping his arm over the back of Stiles's chair from time to time, or touching his arm.

Cheryl didn't say much, just focused on everyone eating and keeping his dad talking to Derek. They shared several smiles over the dinner table, awkward I don't know what to say to the woman who's having sex with my dad smiles, but other than that, Stiles, for once in his life, was quiet.

'Are you staying here tonight son?' The Sheriff asked when dinner was finished and they were sipping coffee and eating cheesecake.

'I was going to spend a few more days with Derek. You know new relationship and all.' Stiles said with a shrug. 'If that's ok.'

'It's fine by me.' His dad said sharing a smile with Cheryl and Stiles did not see that, he did not.

'I'm going to grab a few things.' He said, darting up the stairs and into his room. He should have known his father would follow him.

'I'm happy son.' He said by way of explanation.

'I want you to be happy. You've been alone too long, just, warning would have been nice.' Stiles said tugging socks from a drawer.

'Think of all the times you shocked me.' His dad grinned.

'So this is your version of payback?' Stiles asked.

'Yes.' The sheriff said.

'Well played.' Stiles admitted.

'Oh and Stiles, I ran out of condom's this morning, so I stole some of yours, I'll replace them.' His dad smirked.

Stiles stared at him for a second, his mouth open before he cried out and scratched at his head. 'Oh my God did you have to do that to me, did you really need to say that dad. You don't tell a son things like that, ok, you just…don't. Ewww…you freak.'

'Where do you think you got it from?' His dad laughed.

'Go! Leave this room this instant and if I ever catch you in it!' Stiles said pointing at the door.

'Hey we'll need it for the babies someday.'

'OUT!' Stiles bellowed pointing at the door. He could hear his father laughing the whole way down the stairs. He grinned, happy his father was happy, and then shuddered at the thought of him hunting through Stiles's room in need of condoms. If ever there was a mental image that threatened the contents of Stiles's stomach that was it.


	9. It's Time To Claim What's Mine

Guys, sorry about the checked complete box. There's just a small epilogue to go but this is Librarian finished. Hope you enjoyed the ride.

* * *

><p>Stiles had been standing at his computer terminal for over an hour now, happily browsing through the selection of books that the library has to offer, the collection that Stiles had organised there, and one of his proudest moments. After almost six months, Derek and Stiles have managed to turn the computer system around in the library with help of Danny, a good friend of Stiles's. Derek was supposed to be preparing new books that arrived with them this morning for the shelves but he keeps getting distracted by his mate, by his scent. He knows why, knows that a pseudo heat is coming over him. The last time this happened he was almost driven mad with the need to mount something but now, with Stiles, everything is going to be so much easier. This is also Derek's last few days of working in the library. He's loved his time here, but his main goal has always been to work in the museum downstairs, to protect several heirlooms belonging to the Hales donated by unknowing family members to the building because the Hales had helped build Beacon Hills into what it was today.<p>

Stiles will soon be taking over as library manager. They'll still get to see each other, still be able to travel to work together from their new apartment, they just won't be spending all day together, which will be good for their relationship. Stiles didn't want to wear it out before it had even got onto its feet properly.

The sound of the door opening drags their attention from various tasks and Stiles can't believe his eyes. Lydia Martin, the one and only, is standing in the doorway, one knee cocked looking as beautiful as ever. 'Oh my god!' Stiles said rushing around the counter and gathering her into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her lips and lifted her off the ground, swinging her around. Lydia let out a little squeal, resting her hands on his shoulders. 'You look amazing.'

'Thank you.' She smirked as he set her down. 'So do you. Wow, someone got you out of plaid!' She ran her hand over the red shirt he was wearing. 'Have to say, this reminds me of old times.'

'Old times are old.' Stiles told her wrapping an arm around her and guiding her to the desk. Derek was scowling at them but Stiles ignored it, Derek always scowled when Stiles introduced new people. 'This is Lydia, Lydia this is Derek.' Stiles said sucking on his lips for a second. 'My boyfriend.'

'Wow. I bet he's packing under that sweater vest.' Lydia said poking the offending navy garment. Stiles grinned at her, then at Derek who had yet to speak.

'Yeah well it's my business what he's packing so keep your grubby paws off of him.' Stiles said kissing her temple again. 'I can't believe you're here.'

'I'm getting married.' She replied sticking a rock the size of Mount Rushmore underneath Stiles's nose.

'Oh, oh wow.' He said looking down at the sparkly diamond. 'Who's the unlucky guy?'

'Her name's Erica.' She said with a twist of her lips. Derek looked up sharply, his own mouth twitching like he was about to speak, but he seemed to think better of it.

'Congratulations.' Stiles said. 'Did you hear about Jackson?'

'No?' She said tilting her head to the side.

'He's getting married too. Got a girl in trouble.' Stiles grinned rocking on his heels and waggling his eyebrows the way someone who knows too much tended to do.

'No!' She said again, dragging out the o. 'Who's the unlucky girl.'

'Derek's sister.' Stiles winked. Lydia shot a look at Derek again and then back at Stiles.

'Didn't think he had it in him.' Lydia smirked. 'You don't mind if I steal him for lunch do you?'

Derek grunted and Lydia raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak. She wrapped her fingers around Stiles's elbow and dragged him to the coffee shop. Stiles waved goodbye to his surly boyfriend who stared straight ahead, ignoring them both. Stiles sighed; he'd have some making up to do later.

Lunch turned into cocktails in the afternoon, then a few beers, and finally Derek slinging a singing Stiles over his shoulder and dumping him into the car. Stiles tried to apologise for his inebriated state but Derek ignored him, his eyes focused on the road as he tossed his glasses off. Stiles pouted, he hated when Derek was angry with him, but he was catching up with an old friend, surely Derek couldn't be angry about that. Stiles was sure that somewhere along the line Derek had made some friends, at least one. A single soul.

He tried asking Laura when they got through the door to the house but Derek just hauled him upstairs and dumped him onto the spare bed, dragging off his shoes and hoodie. In the morning Stiles woke with a dry mouth and no idea where he was. He was furious when he realised that Derek disposed of him in the spare room of the family home, and not even their apartment, and intended to tell him so, but he was nowhere to be found.

'He's such a jerk.' Stiles muttered around a mouthful of toast. 'I don't know why I put up with his silent shit.'

'You're not claimed yet.' Peter said from his place at the table. He'd made vast improvements lately, and was practically taking care of himself now. He'd even made Stiles his breakfast.

'What does that mean?' Stiles asked.

'Well, you're his mate, but it's as clear as day that he's submissive to you. You hugging someone else yesterday, spending the day with her, even if it meant nothing, it was driving him crazy. He put you in the spare room because you reeked of her scent. I can still smell her now. She smells good.' Peter grinned to himself.

'And if he were to claim me?' Stiles asked.

'He won't feel the need for jealousy as much, because you'll be marked as his.' Peter said.

Stiles nodded to himself. 'So how do I get him to claim me?'

Peter smiled, that irritating know it all smile, and glanced at the clock. 'It won't be long now.'

Peter left shortly after lunchtime, going out with Melissa McCall for the day. Laura and Jackson were nowhere to be found and the Camaro had been away for hours now. Stiles plodded around the house, and eventually, getting bored, skipped out the door and started the walk back to town. It was a pleasant day, and he took his time, calling into the store to get what he needed to cook Derek's favourite meal as an apology make up type of thing. On a whim he tossed what he needed into his basket for cookies.

When he got home he prepared the steaks, and peeled potatoes for mash, leaving everything ready so all he had to do was toss the food onto the stove to cook. The cookies were fun to make together, Derek, the fitness and health freak that he was usually shied away, but there was something about the dough that made his eyes go wide and his mouth water. He loved them with a sticky centre, and Stiles made sure they were perfect, barely taking his eyes away from the oven.

It had started to rain out, and Stiles was hovering on the edge of worry when he finally spied the Camaro pulling into the parking lot. By the time Derek ran up the staircase and got through the door he was soaking wet, his jeans clinging to his legs and hair plastered to his face. Part of Stiles wanted to crowd him underneath a hot shower and take care of him while the other part wants to be mean because Derek was being so unreasonable.

'Twice.' Derek starts and Stiles raises an eyebrow at him, 'twice, you've had the scent of others all over you and I've let it happen, twice, I've identified these others as layers of your scent, parts of your past. I'm tired of waiting Stiles, and tonight I'm either going to take what's mine, or you're going to walk out that door and we'll learn how to be not together.'

'Ok.' Stiles said standing up. His socked feet sounded muffled against the wooden floor as he walked towards where Derek was dripping all over the welcome mat. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Submit.' Derek said Stiles nodded and ducked his head, looking from underneath long lashes.

'I was always yours.' Stiles admitted softly.

There was a blur of movement, and Derek's wet clothes were soaking through to Stiles's skin but he was guiding them towards the bedroom, and they were fighting to get the clothes off of each other. Stiles barely noticed the clothes leaving their bodies and in next to no time they were naked and on the bed, Stiles being shoved face down with Derek's hand hard on the back of his neck, holding him there while he moved Stiles where he wanted him.

'I'm going to mount you, I'm going to claim you as mine, and you're going to submit to the wolf, he'll have you, we both will, and we'll take care of you, forever Stiles, and in return you'll take care of us.' Derek's voice was hot as he spoke against Stiles's cheek.

'I'm still stuck on the mount me part.' Stiles swallowed. 'Can we do that, and make a promise to protect later.'

Derek snarled and his teeth were snapping at the back of Stiles's neck. Stiles felt Derek part his cheeks, long tongue licking a hot stripe over his most sensitive areas. They had done this before, but something about the way Derek was holding Stiles open, was obviously looking and seeing what he knew was his, was making Stiles squirm uncomfortably, but he was also harder than he'd ever been. He felt like he was being assessed, judged. He wiggled his hips a little, shot a bold smile over his shoulder.

'It's all yours for the taking Derek.' He said coyly. Derek snorted and pushed his face back. There would be beard burn in the morning, bust Stiles didn't care as long as Derek's fingertips were teasing his balls and his tongue was dancing around the rim of his hole.

It was going to be fast and hard, Derek was impatient after two fingers, but he still paused to ask if Stiles was okay before the head of his cock breached Stiles's body, lube squelching as Derek eased closer. This bit, Derek took his time, the slow slide into his lovers body had Stiles in knots and Derek panting above him. Derek leaned forward and slid his arm beneath Stiles's chest, curling a hand around his shoulder, while the other gripped his hip. He kissed Stiles on the shoulder, nipped the skin as Stiles adjusted to the intrusion. 'I'm going to fuck you now.' Derek's voice was low, almost threatening.

'Do it.' Stiles said, but it came out more of a challenge.

Derek set a brutal even if the movement was limited because Derek liked this touching Stiles everywhere position. 'You're mine.' Derek chanted possessively, feet hooked over Stiles's ankles, and Stiles gasped and pushed back, his eyes rolling in his head as his cock spurted over clean sheets while Derek took him again and again until he was shaking above him, his growl turning to a whimper.

Later, they lay curled together, Derek's head pillowed on Stiles's chest, his fingers grazing through the dark trail of hair that led from Stiles's bellybutton to his cock. 'Are you ok?' He asked softly looking up with tired eyes. Stiles shifted. He was sore in ways he hadn't been for years, but he felt alive, loved, owned. This was ten times better than any ring on his finger.

'Never better.' Stiles said running his fingers through Derek's hair. 'Did we just get werewolf married?'

'Kind of.' Derek whispered kissing the spot where his cheek was resting.

'Should I have prepared a toast?' Stiles asked. Derek snorted and leaned up to kiss Stiles on the mouth.

'Save that for the wedding.' He answered. Stiles heart flipped inside his chest but Derek was already pulling away. 'I'm starving; you said something about steak and mash?'

'Yeah,' Stiles answered absent minded, getting up and following Derek to their kitchen, both of them naked. 'Did you say wedding?'

'I did.' Derek answered poking at the meat. Stiles grabbed an apron, because it wasn't pleasant getting burnt in any shape or form and Derek made an exasperated sound. Stiles wiggled his butt and Derek chocked a laugh as he stole a cookie. Stiles pretended not to notice, there would be plenty of time to punish Derek later.


	10. And Finally Howl

Stiles ignored the burn in his thighs as he pushed himself further, faster as he tried to keep up with Derek, but no matter how much they slept together Stiles would never be a full werewolf. He was faster than the average human though and that culled him forward, pushed him into in a new wind as he dodged trees to find his mate.

In truth Stiles would much rather Derek was chasing him, catching him and dragging him down into the dirt but this was different, this was the first full moon of the New Year and it was traditional for the whole pack to run together.

Stiles slowed; there was no shame in not keeping up, slowed to a jog as he pushed his way through the branches. Derek was there, prowling a bit, his jeans filthy from the run. Laura was beside him, and Peter lying on the ground. It thrilled Stiles to know he was the first to make it here, that Jackson was somewhere behind him.

'Hey,' he said as he slowed to a walk. Derek turned to him and beamed proudly, wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling him close.

'So proud of you,' Derek said kissing his lips. Stiles looped his arms around Derek's waist, letting his hands drift a touch lower to grip at Derek's round ass.

'Hey look at you too, all sexy in this cold weather,' Stiles said. Derek pulled him tighter for a second and led him to where Laura was now crouching by Peter.

'Tired,' Peter swallowed as Jackson appeared.

'Son of a-' he muttered but Laura was kissing him and Jackson was touching her reverently.

'So, what happens now?' Stiles asked Derek looking up to his face. Peter stood and stretched his arms above his head.

'Now we howl,' Derek said. He kept a hand locked with Stiles as he stepped forward. His family joined him and they all let their heads fall back.

The first holes were tremendously loud in the clear night and soon Stiles and Jackson were joining them, trying to imitate the deep growls they made. They tried but they weren't very good, Derek seemed to appreciate the sentiment though because his fingers tightened in Stiles's hand as a cool wind moved from behind, carrying their howls out to the night.

It wasn't until the howls were answered that Stiles shivered, and not in cold. Derek shared a secret smile with him before he turned and started to lead Stiles home.


End file.
